No Shoes, No Shirt, No Service
by TwiHard24
Summary: This is what I get for trying to be independent;a sore back, public restrooms,and an annoying ex-boyfriend who just can't seem to understand the concept of 'dumped.'What happens when Kendra meets a certain hansome stranger at a gas station? Funny!EmbryxOC
1. The Lone Wolf Plan

**Okay, I think Embry needs to feel some love here. I've been thinking about doing fic for him for a while after reading some really good ones so I hope mine's worthy! Enjoy…hopefully!**

**Pimp'n off my friend's EmbryxOC story cuz it made me really want to make my own! I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Whoabbykayla**

**I don't own anything…yet.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Politically Uncorrect--Gretchen Wilson**

**She's Country--Jason Aldean**

Chapter 1--The Lone Wolf Plan

"Oh crap," I muttered as I pried my eyes open. I groaned as I sat up, rotating my shoulders painfully. That's what I get for sleeping in my car…again. I grabbed my stupid cell phone and flipped it open without glancing at the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Hey Doll!" I rolled my eyes. I should've looked.

"Hi Drew," I said, trying to sound a little more pleasant than I wanted to.

"How are you doing? You sound like you just woke up," he said.

I sighed and glanced at the clock. 1:34. Wow. I slept longer than I thought. "I had a late night-couldn't find anywhere to park," I told him.

"You haven't found a place to stay yet?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"No and I'm not gonna until I find a job," I told him. I can barely afford socks right now.

"Okay, well I just wanted to check up on you," he said.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "You know you don't have to-I told you. You don't have to take care of me anymore, remember?" I said. It's been months.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered sourly. "You're Pa's worried about you, you should call him," he said.

"Thanks," I said. "Bye."

"Bye," mumbled before hanging up. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. This is what I get for trying to be independent; a sore back, public restrooms, and an annoying ex-boyfriend who still thinks I'm his. Well I'm not! Ugh.

I sighed and looked around. I have _no _clue where I am right now and I should really stop for directions somewhere. I flipped my phone open again and dialed the familiar number. "Hello?" my Ma's voice answered on the first ring.

"Hey Ma!" I greeted.

"Kendra May!" she said happily. "How are you honey? You're not lost, are you? You know you can come right back home any time you want-all them old folks at the tavern sure are missing you on karaoke night," she told me.

I let out a little laugh. "Well I'm sorry I missed it," I said with a grin. "How's everyone down there? Are the boys in field?" I asked.

"They were just heading out but if I hurry I can stop them," she said. "Hold on a minute," she said before the phone was set down.

I only had to wait about seven seconds before it was picked up again. "Kenny!" Bobby said as he picked up the phone

"Bobby Sue," I smirked. He can give me a stupid nickname, I sure as hell can give him one too.

"You know that's not fair," he said as I laughed. "How's my little sister do-hey! No! I'm talking first," he yelled at someone in the background. There was some scuffling and a new voice came on the phone.

"Hey sis-how's Lee doing?" Dale asked over the angry muttering in the background.

"He's hold'n up," I said, patting my beloved truck in appreciation.

"Are the lifts helping?" he asked.

"Helping what? My probability of falling right out of it and breaking my leg on the three foot drop? Yes, it is," I said.

"That's good," he said, I could hear the grin in his voice. "Oh here, River wants to talk to you," he said, handing off the phone to my oldest brother.

"Hey Kendra," he said.

"River. How's the farm?" I asked, biting my lip.

"It's doing fine without you, don't worry," he assured me. "You just go and find that dream job of yours," he said.

"Thanks," I sighed. What would I do without him.

"No problem-here's Pa," he said, handing off the phone again.

"How's the job hunt going?" he asked, his old husky voice taking me right back to the farm.

"It's going. I still need to drop off my last application at the last hospital in Forks-which is probably my best choice right now. It's really small so they're more likely to hire me and my inexperienced ways," I said half jokingly. Hey, I'm still technically new at this nursing thing. I had an internship type deal where I used to live but that doesn't exactly give me a pay check.

"You'll do just fine," he assured me. "Pappy and Sadie say hi," he said, referring to my Grandpa and little sister.

"Tell them I say hi too," I said.

"You better get going honey," he said. "You can come home anytime you know," he reminded me.

I smiled sadly. "I know," I said. "And I promise I will if this all doesn't work out. And if it does I'm going to visit all the time."

"Okay. Good luck," he said.

"Bye."

I hung up and rested my forehead on the steering wheel. I groaned and hopped out of my truck, I have to get dressed, find a gas station for directions, and then bring my application to Forks. Wonderful.

I pulled one of my bags out of the bed of my truck and rifled through it quickly, glad that I found this little camping reserve off the road for a little privacy-except the couple other campers that were scattered around. Whatever, they're all by the little lake anyway. I grabbed some jeans and an old gray Alabama University sweatshirt and headed back inside my truck and changed as quickly as I could. I pulled on my cowboy boots, put on my hat and started the engine. Here we go.

………………………………................................................................................................

LITTLE BIT LATER

I pulled into the gas station, my truck roaring as loud as usual, and parked next to an old gray SUV looking car. I turned it off and hopped out, holding my hat on my head as I literally _jumped _to the ground. When Dale asked me if I wanted my truck lifted, I didn't think he meant _that _much.

I started heading towards the store only to find a really tall guy-probably Native American from what I could see-arguing with the old lady who I assumed worked there. This guy was huge-and from what I could tell _very _good looking. All he was wearing was a pair of cutoff shorts-didn't even have shoes. I don't know why though because I was _freezing_.

"Read the sign, you can't come in," the woman told him sternly with a slight Italian accent, glaring up at him. He was like two feet taller than the woman.

"But I need to get Aspirin," he said, his low voice clearly agitated.

"That's not my problem," the woman said again. "Go somewhere else," she said, waving her hand at him before walking towards the door.

"Oh come on! The next closest place to get anything is Seattle and my Mom's got a headache!" he yelled after her. She just shook her head, not looking back as she walked in. I instantly felt bad for this guy. I mean, he came all the way here for his _Mom_. He's obviously a good person and deserves a break.

The guy made a growling sound and walked quickly passed me-not even taking any notice that another person was near-and jumped in the SUV that was parked next to my truck. He pulled out of his space and up to the gas pumps, getting out and pressing some buttons on the machine for his gas.

I pushed the door open and walked down the aisles of the little gas station and grabbed Skittles and a bottle of Aspirin. I walked up to the counter and the lady started ringing up my stuff. "Um, excuse me, but would you happen to know how to get to Forks?" I asked her cautiously, she still seems to be in a bad mood.

"You're just about twenty minutes away, straight down the road North," she said, pointing through the window and down the road.

"Oh, thank you," I said gratefully.

"No problem, have a nice day," she said with a knowing smile, handing me my bag.

I picked it up and headed outside quickly, just as the guy was hopping in his car. I quickly walked over and tapped on his window before he even started the car. He looked at me quickly and then opened his door, stepping out and revealing just how much taller he was than my 5 ft. 7 in. I would have to crane my neck just to really see his face over the tip of my hat. "Here," I said, holding out the bottle of Aspirin to him.

"Oh, you didn't have to-"

"-No, it's okay. It's only a couple bucks," I said, finally looking up at him to his entire face. I met his brown eyes and my blue ones widened. The world all just seemed to fuzz and refocus in the blink of an eye, making me blink a couple times in surprise. He froze and his eyes sparked with sudden curiosity and light.

"Thanks," he said softly, his voice practically a hum.

"No problem," I answered, slightly dazed. "Why wouldn't she let you in anyway?" I asked, snapping out of it.

He chuckled, making me smile at the sound of his laugh. "That's why," he said, pointing at something behind me. I turned and looked at a white sign with bold red letters by the door. NO SHOES, NO SHIRT, NO SERVICE_. Ah, _I see. That _would _be a problem for this guy.

I grinned. "Well that sucks," I told him with a slightly mocking grin. "I hope your Ma feels better," I said sincerely, taking a couple steps back and towards my truck.

"Thanks," he said again, smiling at me. I smiled back a little wider and tipped my hat to him-everyone in my town uses that as a salutation ever since I can remember-and headed towards my truck. I opened the door, hopped up on the little step and gave him one last look before sliding in. I sighed as I pulled away. I didn't even catch his name. Stupid!

………………………………................................................................................................

EMBRY POV

What. Just. Happened? A beautiful blonde girl that I don't even know bought Aspirin for my Mom. One look at her and I forget everything. Her blue eyes drowned out my life as a bachelor. I imprinted and I ruined everything-or did I?

No. I had a plan. I was going to be fine on my own. I wasn't going to be whipped like the other guys-_I _was going to end up the lone wolf-_not _Seth. I was going to be fine-I would've been _fine _alone. I _like _being alone. My secrets are my own and I don't have to worry about anyone else before I do something stupid and Embry-like. I was going to find out who my Dad was and then I was done. That's all I ever wanted to do-then I could've just gone with the flow.

But then she came along with her light southern drawl and her soft pink lips and…Gah! No! I can resist, I'll be fine. I can do this. No one has to know-I didn't even get her name. I didn't even _get her name_! What am I, stupid?! Don't answer that.

I _can't _live without her now-she's just…she's just…_her_! Ugh, how could I even _think _about being a lone wolf after seeing her? I just ruined my plan-my not very well thought out plan! No damn it! I'm gonna stick to the plan. I can do it…

I don't know her name, I don't know where she lives, and I don't know where she's going. And now I'm fucked. Wait a second.

I ran into the gas station and up to the counter where the old lady from earlier was glaring at me. "Didn't I already kick you outta here?" she asked.

"Yes but I need to ask you something," I said.

"You already got your Aspirin boy now get lost-you're scaring away the other costumers," she said. _What _other costumers?

"Wait, do you know her?" I asked, trying not to sound too desperate. How am I kidding? We _both _know it and I don't even know this crazy woman.

Her eyes seemed to soften just a bit. "The little southern bell who bought you medicine?" she asked. I nodded quickly. "Sorry, I have no idea," she said, almost sadly as my expression and hope deflated. "She was really sweet though, huh?" she asked, as if that made it better.

"Yeah, she was," I sighed, pushing myself away from the counter and heading towards the door. I stopped short. She was wearing an Alabama University sweatshirt-and she had a southern accent. Not that I didn't notice any of that before-it was kind of hard to miss, but really. Shit! I'm never going to see her again! I sighed again and continued towards the door. Great. _Just _great.

"Oh wait," the woman called, making me stop and turn to look at her. Didn't she want me out of here two seconds ago? "She asked me for directions to Forks if that helps you," she said slowly with a small smile on her face.

A wide grin spread across my face. "Thank you," I said quickly before practically running outside. I have a chance! I can find her! I can talk to her! But I don't want to ruin my plan. The lone wolf plan, remember? But maybe it's not that bad? It could be a good thing. And I still don't even know her name….crap.

**Hope you like this!!! Okay, some confusing stuff but it will all be answered eventually and if you have any questions just ask me, it's cool. And, Embry's thoughts are kinda jumbled there and they're supposed to be. He's still pretty undecided whether he likes this or not but he wants to make sure he knows where she is just in case he decides it's good-or at least that's what he keeps telling himself:D **

**Hope ya like! Ask questions! REVIEW! Favorite line??? **

**Oh yes, her full name is Kendra May Madison-I thought it was pretty:D**


	2. Chasing Cows

**Hello peoples! Glad you all seemed to like the first chapter:D And just so you all know, this IS a spin off of my other imprint stories-feel free to read but it occurs at a different time period so there might be spoilers for my other stories but not quite yet. If you guys want warnings for any spoilers let me know in a review.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Never Wanted Nothing More-Kenny Chesney**

**Earring Song-Gretchen Wilson**

**Feel free to give me song ideas!!! I might just use them or listen to them for my own enjoyment:D**

Chapter 2--Chasing Cows

I sucked in a deep breath as I headed towards the small hospital. I _could _be working her one day. I _could _live in this quaint little town and meet all three thousand of the people who live here-okay _that _was an exaggeration, but you know what I mean.

I walked in and straight up to the desk where an older looking brunette sat. "Hello, how can I help you?" she asked with a pleasant smile.

"Um, I'm here actually to drop off my application for a nursing job. I called earlier," I said.

The woman smiled. "Kendra Madison?" she checked, I nodded. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Sally Baker," she said as I handed her the piece of paper. "I'd say you have a pretty good chance-there were only about three other applicants and they're hiring two," she told me.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"We'll call you in about two days if you have the job," she told me. I grinned and walked out, my heart pounding with nerves. I don't know why I always get so adrenaline pumped when I'm nervous but, you know, I do so now my hands are kind of shaky.

I let out a little yelp of excitement when I hopped into my truck. Okay, so I'm a total dork. Sue me.

My phone started ringing and I instantly answered it. "Hello?"

"How'd it go sweetie?" Ma asked instantly.

I rolled my yes. "Dropping off my application? Yeah, that was fine. The lady at the front desk was real nice," I told her. It's not like I had an interview or anything-I did that over the phone.

"Well I was just wonder'n," she chided, I could just picture her shaking her head at me. "Which one is this? Forks right?" she asked.

"Yep. It's really pretty here. It's so green…and wet," I told her.

"Did you meet anyone nice?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. This one guy," I told her. What's his name. The guy that I can't stop thinking about. Yeah. Because that's not pathetic.

"A guy, huh?" she asked, probably smirking. "What's he like? Is he cute? Is he a gentlemen?" she asked.

"Ma, calm down. I don't even know his name," I said with a laugh. But I wish I did.

"Well then what makes this boy so memorable? Don't think I'm going to let this go that easily," she said slyly.

"Okay, I met him at the gas station. He was buying Aspirin for hi Ma," I told her.

"Aw, how sweet," she cooed. "What happened?" she asked.

"Noth'n," I told her.

She sighed. "I know something happened," she said with a laugh. "Come on, I want to hear about it," she said.

"Okay, well he wasn't in because of that no shoes, no shirt, no service thing," I told her, making her laugh.

"Are you sure you're that far away from farm land?" she asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I went in and bought the Aspirin for him-end of story," I said.

"End of story my butt," she muttered.

"_Ma_!" I exclaimed.

"What? I'm not _suggesting _anything if that's what you mean," she chided. I rolled my eyes. _Sure._

"So, what's happening around Addison?" I asked curiously. **(Real town by the way. Population 723. I don't live there but if ya do bonus points! I have no idea what the town is like and I don't know anyone who lives there so whatever I say about the place is strictly made up from my head. Be amused.)**

"Oh, not much. _Drew _keeps stopping by though," she said, I could practically _hear _her eyes roll over the phone.

I groaned. "_Why? _What does he want?" I asked. I'm am _completely _tired of him. This is just ridiculous.

"He's just asking how you're doing, that's all," she said.

"But we've been broken up for five months Ma-why can't he move on?" I asked. It's not that hard!

"Honey, you were dating for two years and if I recall your brake up was not a mutual thing," she chided.

"Well it should've been! We were going nowhere! We've been doing the same things since high school! He hasn't changed at all, he only cares about himself-_what _did I ever _see _in him?" I ranted.

"A cute butt?" Ma suggested.

My eyes popped open and my jaw dropped. "_Ma!"_

"Hey, I said that for _your _benefit," she defended.

"Sure you did," I said. "But really."

"I know and I can see where you're going with it," she said. "He's just so _annoying_," she huffed.

"Exactly! Always there, lurking around like a freaking serial killer!" I told her.

"Kendra!" Ma scolded, trying to hide her chuckle.

"Sorry Ma but…well, you've seen him," I said. Seriously, that's enough of an explanation itself.

"I know, I know. But he likes ya, what can you do?"

"Get him a new hobby," I mumbled.

"Kendra," she warned again.

"I know, I know. That was rude and unnecessary-blah, blah, blah," I muttered.

"And don't you forget it!" Ma said as I laughed. "You have a good day, alright?" she said.

"Can do," I said easily.

"And you should really find a place to stay. I looked that Forks place up online and you're not very far away from any of the hospitals you applied at-driving distance. Just go look," she encouraged.

I grinned. "Thanks Ma, bye," I said.

"Bye."

I hung up and blew my bangs out of my eyes. No better advice than a Mother's, right?

………………………………................................................................................................

THREE HOURS LATER

So far I have looked at two houses with rooms for rent around Forks and I am not finding very good results here. I mean, the rooms were fine, I just thought the other people/person living there were really creepy. Seriously. One of them kept tugging on his earlobe and blinking rabidly. I don't know why-if it was his fault or not-but it was kind of weirding me out.

The last place on my list that I got from the Classified section of the newspaper was a little house in La Push. I would live there with one other woman and get my own room and bathroom-everything else was pretty much shared. It sounded nice.

I pulled up to the house and just sat there, looking at it for a minute. It was a rusty red color that I didn't really mind. It had a pretty long driveway with a little spot to pull off for cars to park and was surrounded by tall trees, the forest lining the back. It was really cute.

I let out a breath and hopped out of The General. Here we go. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. it was swung open and standing in front of me was a woman a little shorter than me with short, curly black hair pulled up into a messy bun. She was wearing an old flannel shirt and jeans with a bright smile on her face. "You must be Kendra," she said, holding out her hand.

I smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Call," I said. **(Oh snap!)**

"Oh, just call me Sophie," she said easily, standing back a bit. "Come in, come in. Take a look around," she said, pulling me inside. I gratefully walked in, taking off my hat and looking around. You walk right into a nice little living room with a long L-shaped couch and a nice plasma TV, coffee table and side tables with lamps. It was really nice. Sophie showed me around the rest of the house and it was just as nice.

She also showed me the room I would have which was a lot bigger than I expected-not really big just bigger than I thought. It had a small closet and a queen bed and a private full bathroom which is really nice. "And you can pretty much do whatever you want with the room. Rent is $150 a month and that's pretty much it. You could move in anytime you want, today if you decide," she said. **(No clue how much renting a room and stuff costs so I made that up too!) **

I looked around again. I could definitely see myself living here-and Sophie seemed so nice it was ridiculous. Too good to be true, really. "I think this is it," I told her.

She smiled widely. "Oh thank goodness! I was just about to call this other girl for the room when you called-not that she wasn't nice but she didn't talk much and that could probably get awkward-especially with my son and some of his friends coming around," she said. "Do you need a few days to move in or any help at all with it?" she asked.

"Actually, I've been sleeping in the truck so all my stuff is outside," I admitted sheepishly.

She frowned. "How long have you had to do that?" she asked.

"Just a week," I said easily-slept on the ground for longer than that when we go camping. "I drove here from Addison, Alabama," I told her.

"Oh," she said, sounding surprised. "I heard Alabama is absolutely beautiful," she said with smile.

I nodded. "It is-I could show you some pictures sometime if you want," I offered.

She smiled. "That sounds wonderful-but we should probably get your things out of your car," she said quickly, glancing out the window at the gray clouds.

"Good idea," I smiled.

All and all, I really liked Sophie. She is definitely my second favorite person I've met so far since I've been away from home. Is it pathetic that that one guy at the gas station is my all-time favorite person here? Yeah? I figured.

Sophie helped me bring in my suitcases and the couple boxes of stuff I brought with me and loaded it all into my new room. She left me to get settled and I called my parents while I unpacked-they were pretty excited for me but I could also tell my Dad was a bit sad that I wasn't going to come back too soon. My brothers are already trying to convince our Dad to take a road trip and visit-and I've only been gone for a week. Jeez.

Sophie actually made dinner for me too-which was really nice since I've been living off of crappy take out food for the last week. There's probably still a couple cartons from the Chinese I had a couple days ago. Oh well. No one said I had to keep my truck clean.

I slept so well that first night I was surprised. That bed was just so ridiculously comfortable-it felt like it was freaking made for me! I'm not even over exaggerating. It smelled kind of good too.

I woke up really early that morning-nine o'clock which is early for me anyway. I got dressed in my usual jeans and an old t-shirt and headed to the kitchen where I could already smell eggs. "Morning Sophie," I said brightly.

"Good morning Kendra-want some eggs?" she asked.

"I can make my own breakfast," I offered quickly, not really wanting to cause problems.

"Don't be silly, making a couple extra eggs is nothing. You should meet my son," she said with a laugh. "Trust me, I'm used to cooking for others-but now it's more like a daughter who I would hope eats a little less," she said, still laughing as I joined in.

"No guarantees. I grew up with three brothers and the trait may have carried over," I told her as she chuckled.

"Oh and just for the heads up, my son is stopping by in a little bit. I wasn't feeling too well the other morning and he insists he checks on me," she said, rolling her eyes. "He acts like my mother," she muttered jokingly as I smiled.

"Well I'd love to meet him," I said easily. As long as I get along with him it'll all be good. But if I don't…that'll be bad. For everyone.

She smiled and then glanced out the window and rolled her eyes. "Of course he'd come early if he thought there'd be food," she muttered to herself, rinsing her hands and then wiping them on a towel. She turned off the stove as the door opened and…holy shit! It's the gas station guy!

Before he even got a chance to notice me his Mom walked up and hugged him. "Embry, I'd like you to meet someone," she said. "Embry, this is Kendra; she's renting your old room. And Kendra this is my son Embry," Sophie introduced.

When his eyes landed on me his jaw dropped. I glanced down. Pants; check. Shirt; check. What the hell is he staring at? "Hey," I said, giving him a timid smile.

"You're the girl from the gas station," he said in a slightly dazed tone.

"And you're the guy from the gas station," I said back easily. What a conversation starter.

"You two know each other?" Sophie asked, her eyes darting back and forth between us so quickly you could mistake it for a twitch.

"Just in passing," I told her.

"Remember when I told you about the girl who bought that Aspirin from the angry Italian woman?" Embry asked as recognition dawned on Sophie's face.

"Wow. Small world, huh?" she said easily before going back to her eggs. She glanced back at Embry who was still standing in the doorway, staring at me. "Well, take a seat. It's not like you've lived here all your life," she said sarcastically as I fought a smile.

He mock scowled at her and sat down at the table with me. It was getting kind of awkward in here. "So…still haven't acquired shoes I see," I said, trying to lighten up the mood in here a bit.

He cracked a grin. "Nah, they're completely useless anyway," he said, waving it off.

I raised an eyebrow. "What if you step on glass?" I asked. That sucks-that happened to Bobby once and he had to get stitches in his foot. I watched.

"I heal fast," he shrugged.

"Uh-huh," I muttered, disbelieving. "So you always run around barefoot then?" I asked.

He smiled. "I think we already established that."

"Just checking," I said easily. "Wouldn't want to accidentally put on your shoes-because clearly we have the same sense of style," I said.

"We probably have the same shoe size too," he said with a completely straight face.

"But completely different I.Q.'s," I said, just to see what he would say to that.

"Probably," he allowed with an easy going grin. Hm, he's not phased by a minor insult. Some of the guys back home would practically explode if I said something like that.

"Here you go," she said, putting two plates of eggs on the table in front of us before grabbing one of her own and sitting down. We all made easy conversation while we ate. I was really impressed with how Embry and Sophie acted together. I mean, my brothers love my Mom of course but Embry and Sophie…wow. That's something. When we were finished Sophie took our plates and started washing them, ignoring both mine and Embry's offer to help. I stood up to go to my room and accidentally knocked over the newspaper and it fluttered to the floor.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath as I bent down to quickly pick it up and set it back on the table.

"I saw that," Embry said with a smirk, looking at me with a devious twinkle in his eye.

"Saw what?" I asked, confused.

"Tattoo," he mouthed with a grin.

My eyes widened. "No you didn't," I said quickly, unconsciously reaching back and trying to subtly pull my jeans up a little bit, to cover the tattoo on my lower back.

"Oh yes I did," he said with a triumphant grin.

I glared-sorta. It was kind of hard to glare at this guy for some reason. "I got with my friend Bridget, okay?" I said.

"Whatever you say," he said with that grin still in place.

"Uh huh," I muttered, eyeing him suspiciously. Just then my phone rang in my pocket. I took it out and groaned. Not _again_. "Hey Drew," I sighed. I'm tired of being nice…and I try really hard to be nice. To everyone. Really hard. But sometimes certain people make it more difficult than it's worth. Like Drew for example.

"Hey, I heard you found a place. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because I don't have to," I said easily.

"But babe, we tell each other everything," he said.

"Don't-"

"-I know, I'm sorry," he said quickly as I walked into the front room. "I just miss you is all," he said.

I tried not to groan. "It's been-"

"-I know how long it's been Kendra," he interrupted me harshly. "Too long."

I bit the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't say anything. I'll just tell Bobby Drew's being an ass later and it'll all be taken care of.

"Kendra?" a new voice said on the other end of the phone suddenly. Pappy!

"How're you doing?" I asked, smiling widely.

"I'm doing fine," he said easily.

"You're shoulder still sore?" I asked, a grin growing on my face when he hesitated.

"No," he said.

"You know you're a bad liar, right?" I said with a laugh. "Ice, heat, ice, heat," I reminded him.

"I know," he grumbled. "I just wanted to check up on you and I happened to run into someone who was already," he said, his town a little devious. Ah, I guess there's no need for me to tell Bobby Drew's being an ass-Pappy's going to do it for me.

"Well I'm glad you did," I said happily.

"Okay, I have to go now-you're brother's are chasing the cows again," he said with a chuckle.

"How old are they?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Dale and Bobby. Two giant eight year olds with the attention spans of goldfish.

"I was going to ask you that," he said.

"Bye. Love you," I said.

"Love you too, talk to you later," he said before hanging up-thankfully before Drew could go back on. The door suddenly slammed and I turned back to the kitchen in surprise.

"Was that Embry?" I asked Sophie, he seemed fine just a minute ago.

"Yeah, he's fine," she said, glancing back out the window over the sink. I sighed. Damn. I really wanted to talk to him some more.

………………………………................................................................................................

EPOV

She loves him! Who? Kendra. She loves that Drew guy-whoever the hell he is. But it doesn't matter because he's not me. I knew this stupid imprint thing didn't work! It doesn't effect everyone the same-it's just me who gets totally ripped off. I let out a long howl. I'm going to win her over. Somehow, some way. I'll win her.

**Bahahahahaha! A little drama there for you-and look! She's not as sweet and innocent as she appears:D hehehe. Pics on my profile of important stuff. And I would just like to point out the fact that she has a 'tramp stamp' doesn't mean anything bad! I know lots of people with those and they can look good if they pick a good one-I mean, sometimes they look bad but that's with everything. Okay, hope you liked all those little twists. It was a pretty long chapter-please REVIEW! I don't have many…**


	3. She Hit Me

**Whoa! Way more reviews for that last chapter:D Here's a new one.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Good Time-Alan Jackson**

**Hillbilly Deluxe-Brooks & Dunn**

Chapter 3--She Hit Me

I was just pulling on my sneakers when I heard the door open. Sophie left a few minutes so that means the only person who'd just walk in is…

"Hey, is anyone in here?" Embry's familiar voice called into the seemingly empty house.

"Yep," I said as I put on my favorite hat.

"Oh, hey Kendra," he said easily as he leaned against the doorframe, scanning around my room.

"Hey Embry, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Just wanted to see what's up," he said with a shrug.

"Well, I was actually just leaving," I admitted.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Store. Sophie gave me a list and I wanted to pick up some stuff," I shrugged.

"Want some company?" he asked, not making eye contact with me.

I smiled widely, not even meaning to. "Sure," I said, almost instantly. I grabbed my keys off the bedside table and brushed passed him as I walked by. "But I'm driving," I said with a smirk before walking ahead of him.

"Am I going to be _safe_?" he asked as I opened the door.

I looked back and him and glared. "And what's _that _supposed to mean?" I asked. _No _one talks about my truck _or _my driving skills. No one.

"Can you _handle _that truck?" he asked.

I stopped short and turned to look at him. "If I can drive a combine I can sure as hell can handle that," I said with my hands on my hips.

A sly grin spread across his face. "Prove it," he said.

_Oh_, so he's going to _challenge _me? Alright then. "Fine-but you have to _respect _The General Lee, okay?" I checked.

"I believe The General Lee was a Dodge," he said as we opened the doors and hopped in-him a little more easy than me but that's because he was so freak'n tall.

"Well, you can't go mudding with a Dodge," I grinned. I started the engine and pulled easily out of the drive way and onto the road. My phone ran and I picked it up, looking at the screen. "Mother fucker," I muttered under my breath, making Embry chuckle.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding completely amused.

"This," I said, holding out my ringing phone in disgust.

He took it out of my hand and looked at the screen. He got the most confused look on his face before a huge grin formed. "Can I answer it?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows at me.

"No!" I said, trying to keep my eyes on the road and reach over and snatch it out of his hand as he held it far away from me.

"Hello?" he said as he flipped it open. My jaw dropped but there was still a smile on my face. What's Drew going to make of _this? _"This is Embry, who is this?" he asked, perfectly straight face. "Oh, how're you doing?" he asked as I snorted a laugh. "Nope, she's kind of busy right now…She's driving-do you _want _her to crash? No, I don't think I will," he said easily. Oh my God, what is he _saying_? Suddenly Embry burst out laughing, making me shoot him a curious look. "You're going to tell her _mom _on me?" he asked, still laughing. "No, I'm not making _fun _of you-what kind of person do you think I am? Oh wait! Let me talk to her," Embry said happily. I scrunched up my eyebrows, talk to _who?_

"Hi Kendra's Mom, this is Embry," he said. My eyes widened. Damn, he's got _balls_. "Gas Station Guy, huh?" he asked, glancing at me. Oh shit, she told him I told her about that. "Oh yeah, she's being really nice," he said before whispering, "No, I lied. She's right next to me so I can't say anything bad."

I scoffed and whacked him on the shoulder. "Shut up."

"Ow! Oh my God, she just _hit _me!" he told my Mom scandalously.

I rolled my eyes as I heard my Mom's laughter over the phone. "Gimme the phone," I said, holding out my hand.

"You're driving-that's against the law," he said.

"I'm already speeding," I admitted.

He shook his head at me. "Well too bad!" he said with cheeky grin.

"Embry, give me the phone or I will stab you in the eye with a mascara brush," I threatened. That would suck.

"Is that the pointy thing girls use to make themselves look like raccoons?" he asked seriously.

"No, that's eyeliner," I told him.

"Oh," he said, blinking. "I always thought that's what that was called," he mumbled. He sighed. "_Here_, you can have the phone now," he said with a dramatic sigh, holding it out to me and wriggling it around.

"Aw, you're so sweet," I said sarcastically before taking the phone. "Hey Ma," I said happily.

"Don't you 'hey' me Kendra May. Where are you going with this boy?" she asked, clearly amused.

"To the grocery store. Sophie is actually his Mom," I told her.

"Really? Wow, what a coincidence," she said. "Well I'm glad you met such a nice friend," she said.

"You know, he's actually nice not at all," I told her in a mock serious tone as Embry narrowed his eyes playfully at me.

"Well that's too bad, he seemed like such a nice boy," she said, pretending to sigh dramatically. "But really, he seems so charming," she said. "Kind of reminds me of your Daddy when we were first dating," she told me.

I groaned. "I've heard all the stories Ma and I still think you're making them up," I said half jokingly. My Dad was not at all as carefree as all of their 'high school stories' make him seem. It's so weird.

"Well you would," she said. "Oh, Sadie wants to say hi," she said, handing off the phone to my little sister.

"Hi Kendra," she said quietly. She's always been shy-even with me. But that doesn't mean I don't miss her like crazy.

"Hey Sadie, how are you girlie-girl?" I asked with a grin.

"I'm okay," she said. "Are you a nurse yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet," I said. "I'll probably find out tomorrow," I told her.

"Okay," she said.

"How's Daisy?" I asked, referring to our dog that follows Sadie around _everywhere. _She absolutely loves her.

"Good," she said simply.

"Well that's good, can I talk to Ma again?" I asked, knowing that Sadie didn't like to talk on phones but did if she had too.

"Okay, bye," she said before handing it off.

"She really misses you," Ma told me and I smiled sadly.

"I'll eventually come back you know. It's not like I'm gone forever," I reminded her. It was hard being away from my family to be perfectly honest. We were all really close knit and I call them everyday but it never feels like it's enough.

"I know," she sighed. "But it seems like you won't need my company for long, huh?" she said slyly.

"_Ma_," I hissed, making Embry give me another curious look. Jeez, I just met him! Calm down!

"I'm just saying-you should've seen Drew's face," she whispered quietly with a chuckle.

"He's standing right next to you, isn't he?" I asked certainly.

"Well it is his phone," she said. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" she said.

"Okay, bye Mom," I said.

Embry tapped my on the shoulder. "I say bye too," he added with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Embry says bye," I added with a grin.

She laughed. "Bye," she said before hanging up.

"She likes me," Embry said, sounding pleased with himself.

"My Mom likes everybody," I told him. Well, pretty much everyone.

"No, she likes me a lot," he said. "I'm a pretty cool guy," he told me matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes. "So who's Drew?" he asked, as if this were girl time and he was trying to get the latest gossip-but there was something in his eyes…

"He's my ex-boyfriend," I told him easily.

"How long were you guys together?" he asked, his face turning a little more serious as the conversation went on.

"About two years," I said.

"Why did you brake up?" he asked, sounding a bit like someone was strangling him.

"He was just…ugh. I don't know. There was nothing really there anymore. It was fun in the beginning but then it just ended up like a routine, you know?" I said, glancing over at him. He was just looking thoughtfully at the road in front of him, nodding to himself. He so didn't get what I was saying. "I mean, you're supposed to have fun and be able to laugh and have stuff in common and be a dork with the person you're with, right?" I asked him

"Yeah, I'd think so," he said, looking over at me and watching me carefully.

"That just wasn't there with him after a while," I admitted. I really should've broken it off a long time ago. _Before _he proposed. That way I wouldn't have had to tell him that the night he asked me to marry him was the night I planned to break up with him. I felt _so _bad but so relieved at the same time.

"Hm," he said thoughtfully. "I see," he said giving me a sly smile. "Well aren't you going to ask me about my amazing love life?" he asked, pretending to sound offended. I tried not to snort. I've only been wondering if he has a girlfriend since the second I saw him.

"Okay, how _is _your amazing love life Embry?" I asked with a smirk.

"Non existent," he said smiling. I tried not to smile too wide with that one.

"Guess we're in the same boat," I said with a slight smile.

"More than you think," he muttered.

**Haha. That was a good chapter so you got to learn a little bit more about there personalities and Kendra's aversion to Drew. How'd ya like it?? Favorite line? REVIEW!!! Seriously, I have almost none. Almost.**


	4. Captain Obvious

**Soooo seems like you guys are enjoying this so far-sweet. And just so you know this IS a spin off of my other imprint stories-it's just not in the same time frame at the moment-but we'll get there!! Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Little Bitty--Alan Jackson**

**Nothin' To Lose-Josh Gracin**

Chapter 4--Captian Obvious

"_Finally_! We're here!" Embry exclaimed as we hopped out of the truck at the specific grocery I was sent to. Apparently, that's the best one within a hundred mile radius of La Push.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, it takes forty-five minutes to get to Portland from La Push and we got here in thirty-I think we made good time," I said as we walked through the parking lot.

"I could've _ran _and been here before you," he said.

"Not if I ran you over first," I told him with a smirk.

"Hey! That was _rude _and _unnecessary," _he scoffed. **(I say that all the time)**

"And you're tall and obnoxious. _Thank you _Captain Obvious," I said.

"I am shocked and offended," he said.

"You're over exaggerating," I scoffed.

"Are you making fun of me while I'm _pouring my guts _out to you?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"Are you _actually _wearing a shirt and shoes?" I countered, sounding shocked.

"Oh har-har," he said. "You know what, you're not worthy of wearing that hat," he said, snatching off my head and putting it on his.

"Hey! That is _mine_," I said, fighting a smile. He actually _really _good in that hat.

"So? It looks better on me anyway," he said with a cocky grin. It's like he read my mind.

"Fine, I can lend you my hat for today," I sighed dramatically.

"As you should-you hurt my feelings you know," he said as I grabbed a cart.

"Would it make you feel better if I let you push the cart?" I asked.

"No…but I'd feel better if you buy me and candy bar," he said, wriggling his eyebrows and giving me a cheeky grin.

I laughed. "Deal."

"Okay, but it has to be a good one," he said as we headed towards the first aisle. "It can't be broken and it can't have caramel in it," he said.

"You don't like caramel?" I asked incredulously.

"No. It's gross and sticky and completely useless," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'll make sure the demon food isn't anywhere near your candy bar," I said.

"Good," he said, nodding his head. "So what's on the list?" he asked me curiously. I held it out to him and as his eyes raked over the list his expression got more and more confused. "What the hell is an avocado?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's a fruit," I told him easily.

"Sounds like cheese," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"It's not," I assured him.

"Well that's lame," he muttered. "So what's Alabama like?" he asked curiously. Kind of a random question but okay.

I grinned. "Sunny," I said automatically. He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed. "No really, most parts are just beautiful. It's mostly farmland where I live," I told him.

"Did you grow up on a farm?" he asked.

"Yeah, the family farm. My brothers are our neighbors so when they bought the property our farm extended. We even have a couple hired hands now it's so big," I told him, slightly smug. Hey, not many farms can say that-at least where I live. "And my hometown is so small I knew everyone by name," I told him.

"Kind of like La Push?" he asked.

I snorted. "Smaller than La Push," I said easily. At least three hundred people smaller.

"Is that even possible?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah," I said as I took some Mac&Cheese off the shelf. "So you've lived here all your life?" I asked curiously.

"Yup," he said easily. "Oh my God, look at that!" he said, suddenly excited.

I looked over to where he was pointing and suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. "How old are you?" I asked as he picked up the giant squirt gun.

"Physically or mentally/emotionally?" he asked seriously as he looked through the plastic scope.

I laughed. "Surprise me," I told him.

"Nineteen-but my Mom says if I wasn't so huge I could probably hang with the fifth graders," he said with a cheeky grin. Oh wow.

I laughed. "You could probably hang out with my sister then," I nodded.

"You have a little sister?" he asked curiously as he leaned around the corner, pointing the gun at some unsuspecting costumer.

"Yep-I talked to her for a second on the phone actually. Sadie," I told him.

"Hm," he hummed, nodding. "Do you have any other siblings?" he asked, randomly sticking the water gun on a shelf as we walked by.

"Yep. Three older brothers; River, Dale, and Bobby," I told him.

"River?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Embry?" I asked, matching his expression.

"Okay, I guess I win with the weird names thing-unless Quil beats me," he added.

"You have a friend named Quil?" I asked curiously.

"Yep, he's named after his Grandpa," he told me.

"Aw, that's so cute," I said teasingly.

"He hates it," Embry told me seriously.

I shrugged. "Who likes their name?" I said. I don't like my name-never met anyone who really did like theirs either.

"Good point," he said. "Okay so where are we going to find this mysterious avocado thing?" he asked, wriggling his fingers around in a 'mysterious' way.

I laughed. "In the fruit section…with all the other fruit," I said slowly.

"Huh," he said thoughtfully. "Let's go," he said, coming up behind me and pushing the cart with me, his long steps making me walk funny so I wouldn't get run over while walking between him and the cart.

"Embry, I don't think this is working out," I said with a laugh as I stumbled again, making him bump into my back. Not that I wanted it to end-he was all pressed up against me and it was giving me a really nice feeling…like a 'right' feeling.

"Well than I guess we'll just have to fix this," he said, stopping. He thought for a second. "Stand on it," he said.

"On what?" I asked.

"On the thing," he said, pointing to the underside of the cart.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked cautiously. I don't want to bend it or something.

"It's brilliant idea," he exclaimed, giving me a little nudge towards it. I shook my head at him and stood on, holding the handle of the cart tightly. I remember doing this as a little kid…it was kind of fun. "See? It was a great idea," he said, putting his hands on top of mine and pushing the cart down the aisles towards the fruit.

"Oh definitely," I said, leaning back against him a little bit. It's not like he would notice, right?

"Okay, we're here. Which was is this avocado thing?" he asked, looking around as I hopped off the cart.

"Follow me," I said, walking passed him and through the little fruit section. He followed with the cart until I came to a stop in front of the avocados. "See?" I said, picking one up and holding it out to him.

He took it from my hand and examined it closely. "_This _is it?" he asked.

"Yup," I said, picking up another one and putting the two in a bag.

"We came to Portland for a giant green piece of deer crap?" he asked in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being so dramatic," I said with a grin.

"Dramatic is my middle name," he said matter-of-factly. "Besides, you can't expect me to believe anyone would willingly eat that weird, deformed…thing," he said with an over exaggerated shudder.

"I bet you'd like them," I said easily.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked suspiciously.

"I saw the way you scarfed down everything that was put in front of you the other day I'm sure I can get you try one," I said grinning.

"You can't force feed me," he scoffed.

"No but I can probably trick you into eating when you least suspect it," I said easily with a cheeky grin.

"_Rude_," he scoffed as I laughed.

"You were the one who stole my hat," I reminded him.

"I thought we established I looked better in the hat," he said.

"That may be true but now _I'm _hatless," I said with a pout.

"I'll buy you a hat," he said easily.

"Why don't you just buy yourself a hat," I suggested-I didn't want him spending money on me.

"That would be unnecessarily simple," he said. "And simple is not how I roll," he said. "Come on, I'm going to buy you a hat," he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me and the cart away from all the food.

"Embry I was kidding," I said.

"Nope, nope. It's too late now. I've made up my mind," he insisted as he quickly pulled me over by where all the accessories are. He stopped in front of the shelves with the hat and tapped his chin with his index finger. "Now lets see…what hat do I pick…"

"Embry-"

"Uh bup bup," he said, holding his hand up to silence me. "I am picking you a hat. I need complete and utter silence," he said seriously. I folded my arms and pursed my lips, trying not to laugh as he carefully examined all the hats. "Perfect," he said, plucking a hat off shelf.

"Which one?" I asked curiously.

"You're not allowed to see it yet," he said as he held it behind him back.

"That is so unfair," I scoffed.

"Psh, _life _is unfair-and I know all the cheat codes," he said smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "_Fine_," I sighed. "Let's go get the rest of the crap," I said, grabbing the cart.

Embry followed behind me. "Are you mad?" he asked cautiously.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked, confused.

"But you were just-"

"-Acting all sad and pouty to see if you'd give in? Yes, I was," I said with a smirk.

His jaw dropped open and his eyes narrowed. "_Evil_," he said, flabbergasted.

"I prefer genius," I said easily. "Come on, this is it," I said as I put the last couple of things in the cart. I checked out the groceries and waited for Embry who _had _to go into a check out line far, far away from me so I wouldn't peak-I could see my cowboy hat from here. "_Finally_," I sighed dramatically.

"Oh ha, ha," Embry said, throwing an arm casually around my shoulders-I tried not to grin too wide. He loaded up all the groceries into the back seats of my truck while I put the cart away. When I came back he was waiting with a huge smile and his hands behind his back. "Ready?" he asked with an excited smile while he rocked back and forth on his heals.

"Should I be scared?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you _trust _me?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I'm not too sure at this point in time," I said with a smirk as he huffed.

"Do you want your hat or not?" he asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

I laughed. "Yes, I want my hat, okay?" I said with a grin. He grinned and held it out to me. I laughed. "Dirty Cowgirl? Really Embry?" I asked laughing. It was a dark gray and white trucker cap with the words 'Dirty Cowgirl' on it. I loved it.

"You don't like it?" he pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and looking at me with wide eyes. Aw, cute.

"I love it Embry, thank you," I said, giving him a hug. It felt like I've known him forever-I had to remind myself I only met him a couple days ago.

"Now you have to actually wear that," he said sternly.

I smiled and put it on my head. "Happy?" I asked.

"Very," he said. He turned to the driver's side and opened my door for me. "M'lady," he said, giving me a little boy.

I rolled my eyes and hopped in. "What a noble knight," I said as he grinned at me. He closed my door and two seconds later he was hopping in the passenger side.

"You know, I could totally get used to wearing hats again," he said as I started the truck.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Again?" I asked curiously.

"I used to wear a hat everyday in high school-baseball caps. This is my first time wearing a cowboy hat," he said with a grin.

"Glad I could share the experience with you-and the hat," I said smiling.

"I feel pretty cool wearing it," he said, stretching his arms and cracking his neck as I rolled my eyes. "Now I know why Billy always wears one," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Who's Billy?" I asked curiously.

"He's my friend Jake's Dad-he's one of the tribe's Elders," he told me.

I nodded. "Well, obviously he's an awesome person if he could pull off the hat," I said.

"I know, right?" Embry said. "He's pretty cool, I'm sure you'll like him when you meet him," he said offhandedly. I smiled to myself. He's wants me to meet his friends! Now _that's _a good sign right there.

I was about to say something when my phone started ringing. "You're really popular, aren't you?" Embry asked as I took it out of my pocket.

"Apparently," I muttered as I flipped it open. "Hello?" I answered.

"Kendra!" Bridget yelled instantly.

"Jeez, shatter my ear drums why don't ya?" I said, holding the phone away.

"Well that's what you get for not calling your best friend ever," she said as I rolled my eyes. "How are you doing? Have you heard from the hospital yet? And most importantly-who is this Embry guy your Mom told me about?" she asked slyly.

I groaned. "I almost forgot that privacy was rare in Addison," I said sarcastically.

"Kendra, come on! I need to know these things," she said.

"What did Mom tell you?" I asked.

"Everything," she said, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Then that's all you need to know," I said. "I'll call you later," I told her.

"Wait!" she said. "Jackson wants to talk to you too," she said.

"Oh, put him on," I said instantly.

"Honey bunches of oats!" he exclaimed as his voice floated through the phone.

"Jackie Chan!" I said back. "How're you doing?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh I'm fine, how're _you _doing?" he asked slyly.

"I'm great," I said, letting my suspicion seep through my tone.

"He's right next to you, isn't he?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"And you're psychic," I said. Oh course Mom would tell Jackson too.

"Do you need any guy advice?" he asked.

"Yeah, go find one and I'll ask him," I said with a smirk.

"Hey there, that's crossing the line little missy," he joked.

"The straight one or the slanted?" I asked.

"Kendra May, you are despicable," he said jokingly.

"Who do you think I got that one from?" I asked. Him. That's who. My gay best friend has the best gay jokes. It's not my fault-it's his.

"Fine, you win. But call me later with all the details," he said.

"I will," I promised-not that there was much to tell.

"I'll hunt you don't if you don't," he said. "Bye!"

"Bye," I said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Embry asked with a cheeky grin.

"My friends Bridget and Jackson," I told him easily.

"How long have you all known each other?" he asked, sounding honestly curious with what I had to say.

"Pfft…since preschool-before then probably," I said with a shrug. "Forever. What about you're friends, you haven't told me about them?" I said.

"Oh, well my friends are complicated," he said with a little laugh.

"Complicated how?" I asked, not even trying to hide my utter curiosity of his life anymore.

"Well, we're all like one huge family," he told me, smiling to himself. "We have our parents; Sam and Emily, who are the most responsible and all that. They look after us and give us all this advice and stuff. Then there are the older siblings of the pack; Paul and his wife Alex are definitely the most protective of all of us. Then, a little less protective but not much is Jared and Kim-but that's just because they're the quietest. Leah and Tony kind of hang off on their own but they do mess around with all of us. And last is all of us 'kids,'" he said, using air quotes.

"Collin and his girlfriend Vi, Jake and Nessie, Brady and his girlfriend Andrea are…_complicated_," he said, shaking his head to himself. "And then there's me and Seth," he said with a slight grin. "Oh, I count Dane and Les too though-they're Alex's brother and sister and in law. They've definitely become part of the family," he said as if he was talking to himself, a smile on his face the entire time. "And the Elders too-they're like the babysitters who sit in back and watch what's going on and making fun of us when we're not paying attention," he said with a laugh.

I smiled. "They sound great," I said. Definitely the kind of people I could see myself getting along with.

"I'm sure they'd really like you," he said grinning widely at me.

"Well I'd love to meet them," I said easily.

"So I never asked you; why did you decide to come to Washington anyway?" he asked. "Not that I'm not glad you did," he said quickly. "I was just-"

"-It's okay, Em," I interrupted him with a laugh. "I just got my nursing degree and I wanted to see what it was like moving away from the family-see if I could make it on my own and _what _are you smiling at?" I asked curiously, smiling all the same.

"Nothing," he said easily. "No one's ever called me 'Em' before," he said grinning.

"Do you not like that name, because if you don't-"

"-No, I like it," he assured me quickly. "Continue," he said.

"Well, that's pretty much it," I admitted. "I'm going back for a while this summer as long as it works out but if I don't hear from any of the hospitals I interviewed at I guess I'm going back for good," I said, sighing reluctantly. Two days ago I almost wanted to give up and go home, but now all of a sudden; I can't imagine leaving this place.

"You'll get the job," Embry said certainly.

"How can you know for sure?" I asked curiously.

"Fate has a way of working things out; I've learned that much in last few years," he said with a smile.

"You'll have to tell me all about your magnificent experience with fate one day then," I said grinning. Fate's never been all that kind to me…until now that is.

"Oh, I will," he said with a grin, reaching over and tipping the bill of my hat to the side. "See? You can be a cowgirl _and _a gangster. What else can you do? Juggle?"

**AWWWW!! They're just getting to know each other in these past few chapters so next chapter we'll get to some more…action. BUT-so I won't spoil any of the other stories-I'm going to be writing like crazy with my other three imprint stories before updating this one…unless I cheat. So awesomeness is coming! And yes, Jackson is gay for clarification of that. You'll have a good laugh when Embry meets all of her friends:D Please REVIEW and tell me favorite parts, lines, something!**


	5. I Am A Dog

**Aw! You guys loved that chapter too! Woot! Here's another! You won't be disappointed. **

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Drops Of Jupiter--**

Chapter 5--I Am A Dog

I got the job! I got the job! I got the job! Ah! It is ridiculous how excited I am right now-completely ridiculous. I've been jumping all around my room all morning, blasting music-Sophie told me she didn't mind-and I've called just about half the population of Addison to tell them the good news. My Mom practically gave me a list of people I had to call who wanted to know. Ah!

But I finally just managed to calm myself down and drove to La Push's local park. I don't know why I felt the need to go there, but I did. It was raining-of course. So I quickly wiped off the swing with my sleeve before sitting down, wrapping my hands around the rusted chains. I just sat there, swinging slowly back and forth for a minute before I started humming.

My hands just started loosening on the rusted chains just as warm hands were placed over mine. I jumped slightly and looked back to find Embry, soaking wet from the rain, standing behind me with a smile on his face. "What're you doing out here?" he asked, pushing me slightly on the swing.

"Just thinking," I said with a shrug.

"About what?" he asked curiously, his hair dripping.

"Nothing actually," I admitted. I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular.

He chuckled behind me. "Well isn't that productive," he said sarcastically.

"Want to go on the spiny thing?" I asked him suddenly.

He stopped swinging me and gave me a curious look. "Aren't you a little old for that?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"_Yes_," I said slowly.

"Good, because I am too," he said before letting go of the chains and running towards the spiny thing.

"Embry!" I exclaimed, laughing as I ran behind him. I stopped in front of it and wrinkled my nose.

"What?" he asked as he sat on it, spinning himself with one foot.

"It's all wet," I said. Ew.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "So are you," he said. I looked down at my soaking hair. He has a point.

I shrugged and climbed on, sitting by on of the pole things and holding on to it. "So what're _you _doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Pfft, I always come here when it rains," he said like it was completely obvious.

"You come here everyday?" I asked doubtfully.

"Maybe," he said with a small smile on his lips.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "No one ever comes here-it's a good place to be alone," he said, laying on his back while it slowly spun.

"Well sorry I had to be there and ruin your solitude," I said half jokingly. I mean, if he wants to be alone I could totally leave…

"No, I like the company," he said easily, as if he wouldn't have it any other way.

I grinned and leaned on my back too, opposite of him so our heads were next to each other but we were facing opposite ways. "Don't you miss the stars?" I asked quietly, staring up at the gray clouds as rain drops fell on my face. I won't be able to see them here.

"Can't miss what you've never had," he answered softly.

I turned my head to look at him. "You've never seen stars?" I asked incredulously.

"A few times," he said with a shrug. "I don't really remember though-it doesn't happen often around here," he admitted.

I smiled. "You should come to Alabama with me some time-stars every night," I told him.

"Promise?" he asked, looking at me.

I wasn't sure if he wanted me to promise to take him to Alabama or if he wanted to know if there's stars every night there-but I really didn't care which one. "Promise," I said, looking into his eyes.

His eyes flickered down to my lips and I had to hide my smile. I slowly leaned forward and he did the same. His lips brushed against mine as the rain continued to pour on top of us and I leaned over even farther, feeling his warmth spread through me.

When we pulled apart the warmth was gone but I was still buzzing with what felt like adrenaline and a shiver rocked through me as the heat left and the rain caught up with me. "You're going to get sick," he said quietly.

"No I won't, I'm fine," I assured him, tensing slightly as I felt another shiver coming. No way. I am _not _cold. I _refuse _to be cold.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "For a nurse you're being really stupid," he said with a slight smirk as I mock glared at him. "Come on," he said, sitting up and pulling me with him.

"I'm fine Embry, I swear," I said as he pulled me to the edge of the spiny thing-the rain making it way too easy for him.

"You won't be if I let you sit in the rain for much longer," he said certainly. I just shook my head at him and he grinned mischievously. "Fine, I guess I'll have to force you," he said with a smirk.

"What?" I deadpanned. He grinned and swooped me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style towards my truck. "Embry!" I laughed.

"What-y?" he mimicked, smiling down at me.

I rolled eyes as I folded my arms and leaned against his chest. "That was completely unnecessary," I said.

"Were you going to come willingly?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," I answered honestly.

"Then it was totally necessary," he said with a grin as he came to a stop near the passenger side of my truck. He opened the door and set me in there easily, as if I weighed nothing and ran to the driver's side. "Keys?" he asked, holding out his hand. I gave him a pout. "Please Kendra? I don't want you getting sick," he said, sounding so sincere that I had to pry my keys out of my pocket and hand them to him. "Thank you," he said with a satisfied smile as he started the engine.

"Yeah, yeah. It's only because you look hot when you're wet," I told him, making him grin. What? It's true.

"I'll be sure to use that against you in the future," he said easily. I grinned before another shiver wracked through my body. Shit. Embry looked at me, his eyes darting furiously all over with a sort of panicked look. "Here, come here," he said, holding his right arm out for me.

"No, I don't want you to get even more wet than you are," I said, scooting away.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine, come here," he said, begging me with his eyes. I sighed and scooted closer, when I was within reach he pulled me over the rest of the way and kept me secure under his arm. I sighed in relief and snuggled even closer to him. He was so ridiculously warm-it must be me adjusting to the constant cold weather. "You're freezing," he said.

I snorted. "You're not."

"It's my awesome survival skill," he said with a smirk just as we pulled into the drive way. He detangled himself from me and then hopped out of his seat as I pried open my door. Embry was already there. "Come on," he coaxed, reaching for me.

I folded my arms. "Embry, I can walk you know," I pointed out.

"But I like carrying you," he pouted.

I let out a groan. "_Fine_," I sighed, scooting closer to the edge. I obviously wasn't' going to win this. He scooped me up easily and closed the door with his side.

"See, that wasn't so hard," he said with a smile as he carried me toward the house. I just stuck my tongue out at him just as the door swung open.

"What happened?" Sophie asked as she looked at us with wide eyes.

"Embry's being an idiot," I told her. She cracked a smile.

"Kendra is basically trying to give herself pneumonia-it's completely her fault," Embry said as I scoffed, smacking his shoulder-he didn't seem to notice.

"Well get in, get in," Sophie said quickly, pulling us inside. "You two need to change and I'll make you some lunch," she said.

"Okay, now you have to put me down," I said.

He let out a dramatic sigh and put me down. "_Fine_. I'll see _you _in _there_," he said, pointing to the couch and speaking in a mocking way that clearly stated that if I wasn't in there he would come and make me go in there.

I grinned. "Yes sir," I saluted before walking in the hall and into my room. I really was freezing. I quickly took off all my wet clothes and took a five minute shower before putting on one of my Bobby's old football t-shirts, sweatpants and pulled my hair in a pony tail before walking into the living room. I was still freezing.

"Rah!" I let out a yelp of surprise as Embry came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist, throwing me on the couch where he plopped down next to me.

"Scare the crap out of me why don't ya?" I said, smacking the back of his head.

"You know it was funny," he said, leaning toward me and smiling cheekily.

"Ah ha ha ha ha," I laughed mockingly. "You're hilarious," I said, flicking his nose.

"Hey! I am not a _dog_," he said indignantly.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked with a smirk.

He pretended to think it over for a second. "No, you're right; I am a dog," he said, nodding in agreement as I laughed at him.

"Embry, go get her some blankets. I can hear her teeth chattering from the kitchen," Sophie said as she quickly walked passed us. My teeth are _not _chattering…damn it.

"I'll be right back. _Apparently _I have some blankets I need to get," he said, smiling at me before kissing my cheek. I pursed my lips until he was out of sight to let a _huge _grin spread across my face. I may not have registered it before but _oh my God _I kissed Embry! Ah! And then he kissed me again-just now on the cheek. Ah!

"Did you just squeal?" Embry asked, coming back in the room with a handful of blankets.

Shit. Did I seriously do that out loud? "No, it was a sneeze," I lied. Oops.

"That was really a really weird sneeze then," he said as he plopped down beside me. He wrapped a huge blanket around himself and then opened his arms for me.

"I thought you weren't cold?" I asked as I curled up against him as he wrapped his arm tight around me.

"I'm not," he said. "But I think this is more fun," he said with a smirk as he grabbed the changer. I rolled my eyes as he flipped on the TV. "Let's see, what to watch?" he muttered as he scrolled through the menu.

"Stop there," I said, my eyes wide. I can't believe I almost missed it!

"Here?" he asked, surprised as his hand froze on the remote.

"Yeah, hurry put it on," I said quickly. He clicked it and I was relieved when I saw the score. "Thank God," I muttered to myself.

"You're a football fan?" Embry asked incredulously.

"No, I'm a _Stealers _fan," I corrected significantly. There is a hardcore difference.

"I thought you were from Alabama," he said with a smile.

I snorted. "Maybe but Alabama has absolutely _no _defensive line," I said, not taking my eyes away from the screen. **(Sorry guys, I'm a Stealers fan so Kendra is too. Bahahahaha! Go Stealers! Super Bowl Champs! Woot!) **

"I'll give you that but you're in Washington now," Embry said with a grin.

"And apparently they don't believe in defense either," I mocked with a smirk.

Embry gasped. "You did _not _just say that," Embry said, his mouth dropped open dramatically.

"I totally did," I said easily.

Embry scoffed. "You little-"

"-Here's some soup," Sophie said as she walked in, setting two bowls on the coffee table in front of us. Mm, cream of potato. Nice. She looked at the two of us and grinned widely before looking at the TV. She turned to me and smiled. "Stealers fan?" she asked.

"Yep," I said. She reached out and high fived me as she walked around the couch.

Embry spluttered. "Mom!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"What? Washington has no defense honey, I thought you knew better than that," she said before walking in the kitchen as I laughed.

"Traitor!" Embry called as I heard Sophie's laugh. "What did you do? _Brain _wash her?" he asked me incredulously.

"No," I said easily. I didn't do anything actually-that was just luck.

"_Sure _you didn't," he said under his breath as I nudged him in the ribs. "Hey, did you ever hear back from any of those hospitals?" he asked suddenly.

I looked up at him and grinned. "Yep. I'm going to Forks in a couple days to work out my contract," I told him happily.

A huge grin spread across his face. "Good," he said simply as I smiled up at him.

I turned back to the screen just as the Stealers scored a touchdown. "Yes!" I said, doing a little happy dance on the couch.

"Stupid Packers," Embry muttered. **(Bahahaha! Stupid Packers! I may be a Stealers fan but I **_**am **_**from Illinois. Even though they suck-Go Bears! Actually they may have a chance this year since they're getting Lovie back. **_**Yes! **_**Sorry, I get a little carried away sometimes:D)**

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I jumped in surprise before pulling it out. "Hello?"

"You're not watching the game, are you?" Dad asked.

I grinned. "I am-and you owe me ten," I said happily.

"Told you she was watching!" I heard Dale call in the background.

I snorted. "Dale owes me twenty," I reminded him.

Pa chuckled and relayed the message. "He won't forget," he told me as Dale cursed in the background.

I laughed. "Love you. I'll talk to you later," I said grinning.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye," I said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Embry asked curiously.

"That was my Dad," I told him easily. "He wanted to see if I was watching the game," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"We always bet on who'll get the first touchdown of every game-and of course I bet on the Stealers," I told him. Duh. I cashed in big time last season.

He shook his head at me. "So you're a little gambler girl, huh?" he asked as I smirked back. "You'd probably get along with Alex then," he said.

"Who's Alex?" I asked.

"Paul's imp-wife," he said, stumbling over his words slightly.

"Wife?" I double checked, not sure if I heard him right.

"That's what I said," he defended.

"Of course you did," I teased.

He mock glared at me. "Watch your game," he said, shoving me slightly. I stuck my tongue out at him before I sneezed and shivered again. "Come here," Embry said, pulling me on top of him so I was sitting in his lap and his arms were wrapped around me. "Warmer?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said as I leaned back into him, his chin resting on my head.

"Do you want some soup?" he asked.

"It's too far away," I said, eyeing it where it sat on the coffee table.

"Well I would get it for you but I'm kind of comfortable right now," he said with a slight smirk.

I let out a huff of air before leaning forward and grabbing the little bowl. "Do you want yours too?" I asked him, even though I had no idea how he could eat it while we were sitting like this.

"What? You're not going to _share _with me?" he asked, feigning hurt and offense.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine," I said, leaning back. I scooped up some of the creamy potato soup and held it up. "Lean forward," I told him. He leaned up and put his chin on my left shoulder and opened his mouth. "If I spill this on myself I am blaming you," I told him, he shrugged.

I started bringing it carefully toward his mouth before it snapped closed and I stopped. "Wait. It's hot," he told me.

"It's soup," I pointed out. It's going to be hot.

"_Kendra_," he whined.

I groaned and blew on it quickly. "There-happy?" I asked.

"Yep," he grinned, opening his mouth again so I could finally put the spoon in there.

I rolled my eyes while he swallowed it. "You are such a baby," I muttered as I scooped myself some. He just stuck his tongue out at me.

So for the next forty five we watched football and I fed Embry soup. It was pretty fun actually and I learned I learned something hilarious about Embry-he's a hilarious commentator when it comes to sports. I was laughing so hard for half the game I barely saw it. It was really great. But by the end of the game I was completely exhausted. So Embry turned on a movie and I fell asleep before the previews ended. Best sleep I ever had-I'll tell you that.

**Aw! Some cuteness there!! And if you read La Push'n And Love'n you know what happens while she's sleeping :DDD And if you don't read it…you may never know: Hahahaha! I'm kidding, it'll be in the next chapter:D **

**And I know it's kind of like they're moving fast but they don't even realize it-and that's the point with the two of them. They're just **_**that **_**ridiculously comfortable with each other. :D **

**REVIEW because it makes me smile and type faster-because I know that's all you people care about. Psh. **_**Feelings. **_**Who needs'em?**


	6. Lilacs

**Here's a surprise Embry's point of view for you all!**

**I don't own anything.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl-Jets**

**Commitment-Lucky Boys Confusion**

Chapter 6--Lilacs

EPOV

I breathed in deeply, inhaling the new lilac sent that was surrounding me like wild fire. It was…the best thing I've ever smelt.

I could faintly make out voices in my subconscious and decided that it was just me being paranoid after all the guilt of not letting anyone in on my little secret in the last couple of days. Is it my fault I wanted to keep Kendra all to myself for as long as possible? No. I think not.

But then those stupid voices started getting louder and I could start making out sounds. Like coughing and then a grumble of voices again before all the sounds were perfectly clear. "Hey, look at that flaming taco," an annoyingly familiar voice said casually.

I slowly pried my eyes open, scared what I thought I just experienced was really all just a dream. But as I opened my eyes I was met with a mess of blonde hair right in front of my face and was able to fight a smile…barely. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I mumbled, not moving an inch but looking out of the corner of my eye to find Paul and Alex standing there and staring at me with completely confused and wary expressions on their faces. Oh. This probably looks bad to them.

She was wrapped up underneath the blankets, laying on top of me from when I shifted positions after she fell asleep. Her head was resting right under my chin and I could feel her cheek pressed against my chest and her hand on my shoulder. I tried not to smile too much.

"No idea," Alex admitted slowly. "But uh…who is…," she trailed off, looking pointedly at Kendra and I. I looked back up at Alex and Paul and they were still staring curiously.

"My future wife-I'll be sure to invite you to the wedding," I mumbled.

Alex narrowed her eyes at me, crossing her arms as Paul practically mirrored her. I would laugh if this wasn't a serious moment. "Embry, you know you shouldn't joke about that. Especially because-"

"-I'm not kidding," I told them. I was dead serious. I know it hasn't been long but Kendra…she's just perfect. Everything she does-everything she says. I know my future now-or at least a huge part of it-and I'm not afraid of admitting it. So much for my Lone Wolf Plan.

Again, both of the mouths popped open simultaneously. "You…," she stuttered. "And she…," she trailed off, pointing back and forth from Kendra to me. I nodded, curious to see their reactions. Alex slapped both of her hands over her mouth and hopped up and down a little-doing a fairly good impression of Claire when she's excited-and silently clapped her hands as she smiled furiously at me.

I looked over at Paul, wondering his reaction and he just had a slightly smug smile on his face as he looked from me, to Kendra, to Alex. Ah, so he's already thinking about making fun of me. Dick.

"_Embry_, when did this happen?" Alex asked, clearly excited but she sounded kinda peeved she hadn't known sooner. Oh well.

"A couple days ago," I told her quietly, looking back down at Kendra. I wish she was facing the other way; then I could see her better.

"I'll let you sleep not but you have to promise to tell me everything at the bonfire," she said sternly with a smile on her face. I just smiled and nodded at her, thankful for the peace but really, I appreciated their immediate acceptance. "Good. I'm so happy for you Embry," she said, leaning down and giving me a kiss on the cheek. She grinned excitedly and walked passed.

"What? No kiss from _you _Paul?" I mocked as they walked towards the kitchen. I have no clue _why _they are here but I'm guessing they're going to be talking to my Mom-quietly if I'm lucky.

"I'll leave that to her," Paul said, gesturing to Kendra. Pfft. Fine with me.

"Just keep walking, _just _keep walking," I muttered with a smirk.

"Oh my God!" Alex whisper-yelled to Paul excitedly.

"I just…holy shit," Paul muttered to himself, letting the surprise seep through his voice as I carefully scooted myself back a little bit and lolled my head over the arm of the couch to look at them.

"I can still hear you," I whispered to them loudly. "Shut _up_," I whispered, giving them a look. I don't want them to wake up Kendra. Alex just stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm guessing you two met Kendra," Mom said quietly as she I saw her enter the kitchen.

"Well not exactly," Paul said. Whoops. Guess I really didn't introduce them.

"She's really nice-she's renting Embry's old room actually," she told them. "Kendra Madison is her name-she's from Alabama." I smiled to myself. I like the thought of her in my old room.

"_Alabama_?' Alex asked in disbelief-and slight horror.

"She just got a nursing job in Forks," Mom added significantly. _Oh_. They thought that she was staying here temporarily-which would mean that I would have to go back to Alabama with her. I rolled my eyes. Kendra is already planning on getting a three year contract with the hospital-we won't have to worry about that for a while.

"When did it happen?" she asked curiously. I already told her that.

"About three days ago-he met her at a gas station," Mom told them. The coolest gas station ever!

Paul snorted and just as I opened my mouth to tell him to shut it, Alex cut in. "Two percent," she said and I watched as she smiled and Paul grinned at her. "What's she like?' Alex asked curiously, a hopeful smile on her face.

"She's really sweet-but she's sure giving Embry a run for his money," Mom said with a laugh. My mouth dropped open. _Is not! _

"What do you mean?" Paul asked, his voice absolutely _laced _with curiosity. I glared at him, even though he wasn't looking.

"She's got a tongue like a whip," Mom said with a soft laugh, clearly trying not to be too loud. Well, she was definitely right about that.

"She can out dork _Embry_?" Alex asked in an overly incredulous tone.

I leaned over again and scowled at Alex who was hiding a smirk. "Zip it B.H. of Paul," I hissed, still trying to keep my voice down.

"What does that even mean?" Paul asked quietly.

"Better half," I answered immediately, smirking at Paul as he narrowed his eyes and Mom and Alex laughed quietly.

"Can it Couch Cuddler."

"Stuff it Milk Starer."

"Shut it Country Fired," Paul said. I narrowed my eyes just a little bit more. Is it my fault I like some country music? I think not.

"Meat Head."

"Fruit Cake."

"Bull Shitter."

"Crap Sniffer."

"Flaming Taco!" Paul whisper yelled. I made a face at him and he made one back.

"Oh my God," I heard Alex mutter slowly. "Paul, stop it," she hissed as we both continues to make faces at each other.

"He started it," Paul said as I smirked.

"Well I'm ending it," Alex snapped. Ha, ha, ha, ha…ha!

"So I heard there's a big bonfire tonight?" Mom asked. Oh yeah, I forgot about the 'bigness' of it. Alex has to tell her brother and sister in law the big one. That'll definitely be interesting.

I sighed and looked back down at Kendra and grinned. Perfect. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and buried my face in her hair. Lilac. My new favorite smell. Sorry tacos…you're just going to have to wait in line.

**What did you guys think?? It makes a lot more sense if you read La Push Me Off A Cliff and La Push'n And Love'n-they're both on my profile if you care to read them. :D Favorite lines or anything????**


	7. Bull Riding

**Hehe, you all liked that last chapter! Thanks for the reviews! They were really funny!**

**I don't anything that Stephenie Meyer does-but I own everything else! Bahahaha!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

Chapter 7--Bull Riding

KPOV

The first thing I noticed when I started to gain consciousness was the smell. Not a bad smell-a really, really _good _smell. It was musky and smelled fresh and awesome but I can't really describe it. The second thing I noticed…was that I was no longer on the couch. Well, I _was _on the couch but I was laying on Embry who was laying on the couch. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know.

I could feel his arms wrapped around me-even through the thick blanket. My cheek was pressed against his chest, one of my hands holding the blanket and the other was on his shoulder. I could also feel his warm breath on my hair-his face was practically buried in it and I thanked the good Lord above that I took a shower and was finally able to find my favorite conditioner that I always use-except for the passed week when I haven't been able to. I was so sad…

But right now, best sleep I ever had I swear. I slowly opened my eyes but didn't dare to move any more that I may have already-I don't want to wake Embry up. I closed my eyes again so maybe I could go back to sleep-the lights were all off and all I could hear was his even breathing. How long have we been like this?

Just as I was starting to fade back into unconsciousness Embry sighed and moved his head a little bit, waking up. I felt his face pull back from my hair for a second and then press back down, snuggling even further and then he kissed my head, making a huge smile grow across my face. "Are you awake?" Embry murmured, his hand coming up to push my hair away from my face.

"Mm-hm," I hummed.

"Do you want to stay here, or go in your room?" he asked me.

Psh. No, I only want to stay here for…um…ever. How do I say that without sounding creepy? Oh yeah, that's _impossible. _"Well, I'm laying on top of you so if you don't want to move I'm perfectly fine with staying here," I admitted. There. So now it's sort of up to him. That didn't make me sound that crazy.

"Good, because I didn't want you to move," he said happily and I grinned to myself. All of a sudden something vibrated underneath me and I lifted my head to look at Embry with a raised eyebrow. "Damn it," he muttered, reaching under the blanket and prying his phone out of his pocket-which also meant his hand got extremely close to my thigh. He flipped it open, quickly reading a text and then wrinkling his nose.

"What's wrong?" I asked carefully. I don't know how I knew but I knew something was up. Something was off with his eyes…

He sighed. "My friends Paul and Alex are kind of sharing some big news and wanted everyone there to support them when they told it to her brother and sister-in-law. I was supposed to be there about an hour ago," he admitted with a slight smirk.

"You better go now then," I told him, not wanting to stop him from helping his friends-practically family from what I've heard about them.

"I guess," he said with a reluctant sigh. "I still don't want to move though," he said with a full blown grin.

"Well, next time I'm going to have a nap I'll call you so you can come have one with me. You are a lot more comfortable than the couch," I told him, smirking.

"Well as long as that's the only reason," he said jokingly rolling his eyes as I laughed. I sighed and pushed myself off of him, untangling our legs and standing up.

He still just laid there, looking up at me. "You have bed head," he told me suddenly.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you see a bed? No. So, technically, it's couch head-or even Embry head seeing as I was laying on top of you," I said. Wow. That could definitely be taken out of context.

He just grinned happily. "I prefer Embry head, now that you mention it," he said as he stood up. He looked down at me and then took his phone out of his pocket, a sudden thoughtful look appearing on his face as I watched him curiously. "I seem to have lost my number-can I have yours?" he asked with a smirk.

No one in the history of ever has ever been able to make that line work or make it sound completely un-cheesy. But Embry…it actually sounded kind of cute when he said it. I pretended to sigh dramatically as he grinned. "I suppose," I said, taking the phone out of his hand with mock reluctance and quickly entered my number.

"Will you go grocery shopping with me tomorrow?" he asked suddenly, looking at me with a hopeful expression on his face.

"I don't know…I mean, I _just _went grocery shopping with this _extremely _annoying guy the other day and going back to the store might bring back all those horrible memories," I said with a tragic sigh as Embry pouted. I smiled up at him. "Sure. I'll text you after my meeting," I told him.

"Good-not that it mattered. I would've just forced you to come with me if you said no," he said easily as I narrowed my eyes at him.

I smacked his arm. "You know I hate you, right?" I said, trying to sound serious but I just couldn't and cracked a smile.

"Good, because I hate you too," he said, smiling cheekily back down at me. He leaned down and gave me the quickest peck on the lips before smiling at me again triumphantly-as if what he just did would earn him ten gold stars and the Stanly Cup. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, squeezing my hand before walking out the door.

I sighed contently before walking down the hall, the blanket still wrapped around me. Once again; best nap ever.

………………………………................................................................................................

NEXT DAY!!

I was still smiling when I texted Embry from my room. I have a three year contract where I work the day shift for twelve hours three days a week. How the hell did I get so lucky?

Ten minutes after I texted him there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said, logging off my computer.

The door opened and Embry walked right in, doing a belly flop on my bed and then looking up to smile at me as he bounced around. "Hello," he said brightly. "How'd it go?" he asked casually, picking a fuzz off my blanket.

"It was great. My contract's all sorted out and I only have to work three days a week," I told him happily.

His smile widened. "You think you'll like it here?" he asked.

"I already _love _it here," I told him with a grin-and not just because of him. I like the…scenery and…the rain. Yep, that's what I like about this place. "Ready to go?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yep," he said, rolling off the bed and onto his feet. "Can I drive the General? Kelly isn't feeling too well," Embry said with a pout.

"Kelly?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I shrugged on my coat. Embry grabbed a cowboy hat and my Dirty Cowgirl hat off my dresser.

"She's my car," he said as he put the cowboy hat on my head and the Dirty Cowgirl one on his. I just laughed and shook my head at him.

"I thought you were a mechanic-can't you fix her?" I asked him.

"No, she's too old to do anything worth the money," he said. "I'm going to have to go car shopping pretty soon and retire Kelly," he said, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Well, I'll go with you for the morale support, okay?" I suggested.

"You promise?" he asked hopefully.

"Promise," I said, throwing him the General's keys which he easily caught. We both hopped in and he started he engine.

"So…how's your Mom been?" he asked with a bright smile.

I grinned and rolled my eyes. "She's doing just fine," I told him. "Do you want to talk to her?" I asked-because I know she want's to talk to him-especially after the other day. Same thing with Jackson. And Bridget.

"Can I?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Hold on," I said, taking out my phone and dialing the number.

"Hello?" Mom answered on the third ring.

"Hey Ma," I said.

"Oh, Kendra honey, how'd the meeting go?" she asked.

"It went great. I got exactly what I wanted and they were so nice," I told her.

"That's great. So what's going on now?" she asked.

"I'm on my way to help Embry grocery shop," I told her.

"Oh, you are?" she asked slyly. "Can I talk to him?" she asked.

"That's actually kind of why I'm calling. He wanted to talk to you," I told her.

"Oh, put him on!" she said happily. Well, nice talking to you too _Mom_.

I gave Embry the phone and he grinned as he took it. "Hey Mrs. Madison," he said brightly. "Yeah, she's being a lot nicer than the last time I talked to you," he said as I scoffed. "No, I'm not lying. She's even letting me wear the hat I bought her…Yeah…Oh, so how's Drew?" he asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. Oh God. "He's just jealous…I know, right? I could take him," he said nonchantly. "Hey, do you guys bull ride down there? Because I was thinking-"

"-_Okay_, Embry. That's enough," I said with a laugh as I took the phone out of his hand as he pouted. "Hey Mom," I said.

"Hey honey," she said, still laughing. "So, everything going good down there?" I asked as Embry stuck his tongue out at me.

"Just as good as it sounds it's going," she said. "So, is he your boyfriend yet?" she asked slyly.

"I'm not really sure Mom," I told her honestly. I _hope _so. That kiss wasn't just nothing, right?

"Well, let me know when it happens," she said.

"What if it doesn't?" I asked.

"It will," she said confidently. "I have to go but I'll tell everybody you say hi," she said.

"Alright, bye Mom," I said before holding the phone towards Embry.

"Bye Mrs. M.," Embry said brightly before I hung up. "Drew still doesn't like me," he said feigning a tragic sigh.

"And I _know _how much that bothers you," I said sarcastically.

"It does. It really does," he said, putting a hand over his heart.

"You can tell him that if you meet him," I said easily.

"_If_?" he asked doubtfully. "_When _I meet him. Because I will-and when I do I am going to show him how he's supposed to treat a lady," he said indignantly.

"And how is that?" I asked as we parked and he turned of the General.

"Like this…wait here," he added as he opened the door and hopped out, closing it behind him. I watched as he jogged around the truck and opened my door for me.

"Thanks Embry," I said as he took my hand and helped me out.

"Has Drew ever done that for you?" he asked doubtfully as he held my hand as we walked towards the same store we were in the other day.

"Not since our first date," I told him.

"Well, this is our second-if you count the nap," he said.

"I suppose we could count the nap," I said with a grin. Yay!

"Good. Because I was going to anyway," he said as he pulled me slightly closer.

"Okay, what do you need to get?" I asked him.

"Honestly?" he asked as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Everything. I never eat at home…unless you count potato chips…and ice cream," he said.

"Okay, looks like we have a lot of work to do," I said as I grabbed a cart.

"Yes, we do," he said, turning me around and picking me up by my waist and setting me on top of the handles as if I weighed nothing.

"Hey," I said, grabbing onto his shoulders. "That was completely unnecessary," I said as I gained my balance.

"I think it's kind of fun actually," he said casually as he pushed the cart and me through the aisles.

"Yeah. Until we get kicked out," I said.

"Well, at least we'll be having fun," he said easily.

"I suppose," I said as I grabbed some Mac & Cheese off the shelf and tossed it behind me. We chatted easily as we walked through all the aisles and pretended to ignore all the weird stares we were getting from other shoppers. "Embry, what are we doing in the candy section?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I mean, we were pretty much done shopping now and I don't think there was anything else he really needed.

"This," he said, picking me up and setting me on my feet before turning to the shelves and doing something really quick before he turned to me with his hands behind his back.

He grinned cheekily and got down on one knee as I folded my arms and raised my eyebrows. "Kendra May Madison would you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked, looking up at me through his eyelashes with the cutest expression on his face as he held up an unwrapped Ring Pop.

I pursed my lips to hide my smile. "What flavor is it?" I asked as I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Watermelon," he sang with a sly smile as he wriggled it around in front of me tauntingly.

"Okay," I said, taking it out of his hand as he stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me close to him. He grinned down at me and leaned closer, brushing his lips against mine.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing my neck.

"So," I said as I stepped back, not really wanting to get carried away in a grocery store. "You gonna pay for this?" I asked, wriggling my finger around that the Ring Pop was on.

"Nope," he said easily.

"Good. I like bad boys," I said with a cheeky smile before leading him towards the check out.

"Wait. I thought you liked 'Dirty Cowgirls?'" he asked, pointing to the hat he was wearing. "That was the whole point in wearing it," he pouted.

"Sure I do," I said. "It's the mixture of both that draws me to you," I said sarcastically.

"Aw, you know you love me," he said, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Maybe-but I love this Ring Pop more," I said, giving it a lick for proof before taking stuff out of the cart and putting it on the mover black thingy.

"Well then…you're not my girlfriend anymore," he said, purposefully looking away from me.

"Good. You're not my boyfriend anymore," I said with a smirk.

"Okay, I lied. Please forgive me! I'm so young and you're so pretty," he begged, dropping to his knees and grabbing my hands desperately as everyone stared at us while we tried not to laugh.

I pretended to think it over for a minute. "I guess," I sighed, pulling him up and giving him a quick kiss. "But I still love this Ring Pop," I said.

"Then it shall die," he said, glaring at it.

"Lick?" I offered, holding it out for him.

He did. "Thank you," he said brightly before turning back to the cart and starting to unload it again.

**Aw!! Look at that! They're official! Favorite lines? Favorite parts??? Huh? Huh? REVIEW!**


	8. Son Dater

**Wow, you all loved that last chapter! Thanks! **

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**The Hey Song**

**Nothin' To Lose-Josh Gracin**

Chapter 8--Son Dater

I just had my first day of work…and it was amazing! It was absolutely perfect-brilliant. I loved all of the other nurses I worked with and the kids I was helping today were so adorable. Ah, I could totally get used to this.

I was still humming happily to myself as I drove down the highway back to the house-I had stopped by this diner and picked up a little something for Sophie and I to eat. Just as I was rounding the curved road I slammed on the brakes, something huge darting out of the trees to my right.

I stared, open mouthed, at the creature in front of me. Is that a…? No, that's way too big…isn't it? Standing in front of me was a wolf-but not like the many I've seen running through the fields near my house-this one was huge. It's massive form standing frozen, right in front of my truck as I gripped the steering wheel.

It was huge-it could've just been me and my shocked state but the thing looked bigger than a horse. It was a darker gray color with white streaks meshing through it's thick fur. I looked at it's face and just stared it for what seemed like a long time, staring into knowing brown eyes that looked so strangely familiar. Just then there was a long howl that made me jump in surprise before the wolf bolted away after another second of eye contact.

I just sat there for a second, staring at the spot the wolf had been in-sure I was imagining what I had just seen. I slowly pealed my fingers off of the steering wheel and ran a hand through my hair, calming myself down. But the thing was…I wasn't _really _panicked or scared or anything like that-just surprised. I feel like I've just seen big foot only to know that it was really my cousin Denny and I've been missing what was right in front of me this whole time.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and continued to drive down the road, once again thankful that no one was behind me after my sudden stop. Were all the wolves around here so big? And if they were, why would one be out at this time? I mean, of course I've seen wolves out at this time of day before but they weren't doing much other than walking around in a field-this wolf just stopped mid sprint in front of my truck and then took off after that howl as if his tail was on fire. La Push is a strange and amazing place.

"Hey Sophie," I said as I walked inside, taking off my coat as I walked into the kitchen.

"Kendra, how was the first day?" she asked excitedly.

"It was really good-I love it already," I told her honestly as I put the paper bag on the table. "Muffins?" I offered as I took them out of the bag.

"Sure," she said easily, taking a blueberry one and taking a bite. "Sue's?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've never been there before but it seemed like a nice place," I said as I took a muffin of my own.

"Some of Embry's friends-Seth and Leah-their mother owns the diner. She's a very nice woman," Sophie said as she sat down across from me.

I nodded. "Sort of tall with a bun in her hair?" I asked, remembering the slightly intimidating but kind woman at the counter.

Sophie nodded with a small smile on her face. "That would probably be her," she said. She put her muffin down and looked at me for a second, a slow smile forming on her face as she folded her hands under her chin. "So…you and Embry, huh?" she asked with a sly smile.

I almost choked on my muffin. I can't believe I haven't thought about mentioning this to her. Oh my God-what kind of housemate/son-dater am I? A terrible one, obviously.

"Oh my gosh Sophie! I'm so sorry I didn't say anything sooner! It never even crossed my mind and I-"

"-It's alright, Kendra, take a breath," she laughed, a smile growing across her face as I looked at her in confusion. Aren't mom's supposed to be choosy over their son's girlfriends and practically tear them to shreds with condescending remarks and evil looks? I mean, I've seen my mom with some of the girls my brothers bring home and-not that I really blame her-but I would be scared for my life if I were some of them. "You and Embry are just so adorable together I'm ecstatic!" she said happily.

Okay, definitely not the reaction I was expecting-but twelve million times better than the one I was dreading. "Thanks Sophie, that means a lot to me," I said, letting out a noticeable sigh of relief.

She smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow. "So I'm guessing you were never too good at the whole 'meet the parents' thing?" she asked knowingly.

I bit my lip. "That noticeable?" I asked as she chuckled. "Well, I've only had one boyfriend before Embry and I've known him and my parents all my life so it wasn't really that difficult to flow into after his mom stopped giving me the stink eye," I told her as she laughed.

"You haven't told me much about your ex-boyfriend. Drew right?" she asked curiously as I nodded. "Well come on, give me all the details," she said encouragingly.

She really wanted to know about my past romantically when I was dating her son? Well, I would have to say that I consider Sophie a friend so it's more like a girl time discussion type deal, right? "Well, we've known each other since kindergarten and started going out towards the end of my Junior year," I began as she nodded encouragingly. "It was pretty fun in the beginning since we had both been friends for so long and we already knew basically everything about each other," I told her.

"Then, when we graduated high school, we kind of went different ways but kept up the long distance thing. I went to the University and Drew stayed in Addison working on his parents' farm and mine. And that actually worked out pretty well-we talked all the time and I went back there on weekends and he came up there occasionally," I said, remembering all of those long drives with Jackson and Bridget back to our hometown. I don't know what I would do in college without them.

"Then when I graduated and came back I started thinking about where I wanted to spend the rest of my life-I wanted to stop relying on my parents so much and get out and see at least a little bit more of the world before deciding where I wanted to go. And while I was thinking about all of this Drew was apparently thinking about starting a family," I told her, glancing at her quickly to see her reaction to this. She just kept that same honest curiosity showing brightly on her face, still encouraging me to go on.

"That's kind of when it started rocky for us. I was thinking about moving on my own and all he wanted to do was plant us down there and start his own farm. He wanted me to just drop the whole nursing thing to help with his imaginary farm plan and I worked so hard-he never even tried to hear my side of it. He was so confident that we want the same things," I said irritably, shaking my head.

"So I decided that I couldn't be with him anymore. I wasn't having any fun and we just didn't really seem to have that much in common anymore-and my friends were really encouraging me to do what I want and they even helped me to decide to check out the Seattle area for work. So…I decided that I was going to break up with him," I told her carefully, hoping we could just leave it at that.

She looked up at me, a knowing look on her face. "Come on, give me all the gory details," she said. "Did he cry? Beg? Was he a total ass hole about it-that's probably the worst that can happen," she told me.

"Oh there's worse-trust me with that," I said muttered certainly. "So, just as I was about to tell him…he, uh, well he got down on one knee," I told her.

She gasped. "_No_," she said, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

I nodded. "Yes," I told her. "I felt so bad it was ridiculous-and I wasn't even supposed to feel bad about dumping him. I was supposed to good-free! Ugh, it was terrible. So then, obviously I told him no and that I didn't want to be with him anymore and I kind of had to use the friends line because he works for my Dad and I'll, no doubt, see him all the time," I told her. "So then I was still in Addison for a couple months before I finally left and he called me all the time and went out of his way to talk to me and always asked my family how I was doing and blah, blah, blah," I told her.

"So he tried to get you back?" she asked.

"He basically still is," I admitted. "I try to avoid talking to him as much as possible and he hasn't called the passed couple of days-thank God. But he's just so irritating and my, I can tell, my family is about ready to strangle him," I told her honestly as she laughed.

"Did he have any of those annoying habits?" she asked with a curious smile.

"Hair gel," I told her honestly, glaring at nothing as I said the word.

Her eyebrows rose. "Hair gel? What about it?" she asked.

"He wears it constantly it's so disgusting. I mean, okay if you want your hair to look nice that's great but what's the point if you're wearing a hat all day?" I asked rhetorically as she laughed.

"I could see how that would get weird," she said with an amused smile. "Anything else?" she asked curiously.

"He's always late, he always needed to touch me-but not in a nice way-in an annoying way, he was way too clingy, I had to let him know what I was doing everyday, he was either being serious or he wasn't-there was no in between, and he never wanted to drive," I told her all in one breath.

"Do you feel better?" she asked with a smile.

I thought for a second. "Yes, I do actually," I said, kind of confused as to why that is.

She just grinned. "See, secret telling is fun," she said happily.

I smiled. "Alright, your turn then," I said with a sly smile.

She smiled as she thought for a second. "Okay, I got one," she said brightly. "I purposely stood up my prom date and went without him," she told me with a slightly smug smile as my mouth popped open.

"Oh my God, _Sophie_. How could you do that?" I asked through my laughter.

"He was a total jerk, I don't even know why I said yes in the first place," she told me as she smiled. "But the best part is that he actually showed up without me and when he saw me there he still asked me to go to a hotel with him afterwards," she told me scandalously.

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously. What an ass. "You didn't go, did you?" I asked, just to make sure.

She smirked. "I told him I would," she said slyly before we both burst out laughing again. Oh my God, who knew Sophie was such a bad ass?

"What are you ladies laughing about?" a familiar low voice that sent shivers up my spine said.

"Oh, just girl stuff. Nothing big," Sophie said, smiling as Embry walked over to the table.

"You know," he said, looking down at me seriously. "I normally sit in that chair," he said significantly.

"Too bad," I said with a smirk.

He playfully narrowed his eyes at me before grabbing the chair and dragging it back, bringing me with it. Before I could protest he had picked me up and sat down, setting me back in his lap. "This chair just got a little bit better," he said easily, reaching around me and grabbing a muffin.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against him. Dork. I looked over at him and smiled, our eyes meeting. And then I remembered something… "Oh, hey, I had a question for you guys," I said.

"What do you need?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Well, I was driving and I saw this huge wolf," I told them, watching curiously as they both seemed to stiffen before forcibly relaxing themselves. Hm, weird. "And I was wondering if they're all as big as that one?" I asked, pretending I didn't notice that last little thing.

"Yeah, it's really weird actually. We had a couple of researchers up a couple of months ago to figure it out," Sophie said with a nonchalant shrug.

I shrugged. "It was just really weird though-I've never seen anything like it," I admitted, still in awe as the memory flashed through my mind.

"They're pretty incredible, huh?" she asked with a slight smile.

I grinned. "Yeah. I wish I could see it again," I told her. "It was seriously one of the coolest things I've seen since I've been up here-definitely something worth remembering," I said.

She grinned. "I'm sure you'll see one again," she said. Then her eyes widened for a second and she looked at me. "Oh Kendra, I was wondering what you were going to do over Christmas?" she asked curiously. That's right, only two weeks till the big holiday.

I frowned slightly. "I'm just going to hang out here I guess-I have to work the day after Christmas day," I told her. It sucks. My first Christmas away from home.

"You want to come to the Christmas party with me?" Embry asked suddenly, his smile a mile wide. "All my friends have it at Paul and Alex's house-we just started it last year. It's really fun," he said, his eyes sparkling excitedly.

"And they'd all just let me in on that tradition?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course they would!" he said without a second thought. "They all really want to meet you," he told me. "Want to come to dinner at Sam and Emily's tonight?" he asked excitedly as Sophie and I laughed at his enthusiasm.

I grinned. "Only if you want me to," I said with a grin.

"Good, cause if you said no than I was just going to steal you away when you were unawares," he said, grinning mischievously.

"Like you still won't do that," I muttered under my breath as he grinned.

"The thought's crossed my mind," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and leaned back again as he rested his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. I have a feeling I'm in for an interesting night with Embry's legendary friends.

**Alright! You all got more Sophie like some of you requested! Woot! I really like developing her character too. :D How'd you like it! More Embry and the pack in the next chapter!! **

**Ah, you know the part where she almost hits Embry with her truck? Well, when I thought of it I was just about to leave so this is what I wrote down really quick so I'd remember the idea, I thought it was kinda funny:**

Kendra almost makes a wolf road kill!! It's Embry! Ah! Eyes locked for a second before he bolts. WooOOooOOOoo! Mysteriouso!

**I'm so stupid. Anyway, REVIEW!!!!**

**And I will update my other stories this week I just wanted to get this in cuz I love all the banter. :D**

**And there have been some questions as to whether or not Embry was going to meet Kendra's family…Well he's not. He meeting the whole freaking town! But in time my dears, in time. :D**

**Pics on profile!!**


	9. The Booger

**Okay, sorry I didn't get a chance to update this when I wanted to-I hate leaving epic cliff hangers so I had to do a lot with a couple other stories. So…enjoy this belated chapter!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Boys Will Be Boys-The Ordinary Boys**

**Rock You Like A Hurricane-The Scorpions**

Chapter 9--The Booger

"Are you sick?" Embry asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at me as I wiped my nose on a tissue.

I rolled my eyes. "It was just a sneeze, Em," I said.

"Are you sure? Because, if it wasn't, you lied when you promised me you weren't going to get sick when we were out in the rain the other day," he said with a smile.

"I'm fine," I reassured him as he leaned back on the bed, folding his hands behind his head.

"I still think you're lying," he said as he closed his eyes. I rolled my eyes and stood up from the chair at my desk and walked over to my bed, crawling on it and then laying on top of Embry so our faces were only inches apart. His eyes were still closed but there was a huge smile on his face. In one swift movement I was pinned underneath him and he was hovering over me, my eyes still wide with surprise as his twinkled excitedly.

"When it gets warmer will you take me to the beach?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He let out an exasperated sigh and his head dropped and he looked at me incredulously. "I'm inches away from your face and _that's _what you're thinking about?" he asked in disbelief.

I grinned cheekily. "What can I say? You're not as distracting as you think you are," I whispered to him with a smirk. Okay, I would just like to point out that that is probably one of the biggest lies I've ever told in my entire life-but if it makes Embry work harder…that's perfectly fine with me.

"Oh really?" he asked with a smirk before leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. My hands immediately went into his hair and wound through it.

"If you guys are going to make out at least close the door," Sophie said as she walked by the door and leaned against it with a raised eyebrow, Embry and I jumping apart in surprise.

Embry groaned and let all of his weight rest on top of me, letting his arms fall to his side as he buried his head in the crook of my neck as he groaned. "_Mom_," he whined as I tried not to laugh.

"I wasn't the one who left the door wide open," Sophie said, shaking her head in mock disappointment before walking away.

"You are so lucky you have a Mom like Sophie," I said with a laugh as I patted his head.

He held himself above me again and looked at me curiously. "And how would your Mom react to this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I pursed my lips. "She'd probably start apologizing and then walk out of the room as quick as she could-but then she'd end up telling my whole family, who would find it immensely entertaining and give me shit for a week," I told him with a laugh. I sighed, I miss my family.

"Oh see, that's where you have it wrong. We'll get shit for this too if Mom tells any one of my friends about this-and it'll be ten times worse than you can possibly imagine," he said certainly.

"Well she's not planning on telling them, is she?" I checked, just to make sure.

"Probably not-but the next time we do something like this…probably," he said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and gave him another kiss. "You two might want to get going if you're going to eat-you know how the boys are," Sophie's voice said suddenly, making us both jump in surprise again.

"Shit," Embry muttered under his breath while I laughed. "I am going to be so mad if this happens every time," he muttered as he pushed himself up, pulling me along with him. "I'm wearing this hat," he said certainly, taking my Dirty Cowgirl hat off my dresser and putting it on his head.

"Whatever you want Em," I said, shaking my head. Let's see what his friends say about that. He just grinned at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me through the house and outside. "You want to drive?" I asked with a grin, dangling the keys to my truck in front of his face.

"You're willingly going to let me drive your truck?" he asked in disbelief as I nodded. Honestly, this was a bit of a test for him. I like driving but if I had the choice not to-I wouldn't. _Drew_, on the other hand, practically refused to drive if he didn't want to so I was always stuck doing it. Embry grinned widely at me and plucked the keys out of my hand. "Yay!" he said, jumping around a bit and making me laugh. He lead to the passenger door and helped me up into my seat. Can you say bonus points?

"So this is at…Sam and Emily's house right?" I asked, making sure I got the names right in my head.

He grinned as he pulled out of his drive way. "Yep," he said. "Everyone's going to be their unless they're going to the dance at the high school," he told me. "Which means we'll definitely be missing Collin, Vi, Brady, Andrea, Claire, and Quil…I don't know if Seth's going though," he said with a shrug.

"Why wouldn't he go? He didn't ask anyone?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He let out a little laugh. "He's holding out for the right girl," he told me, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Aw, that's so cute," I said with a smile.

"Why do they all think that?" he muttered to himself.

"Think what?" I asked in confusion.

"All of you girls think Seth is _so adorable_," he said mockingly. "Why?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Because that's really sweet for a guy to do that. If I told you that first time I kissed you was my first kiss wouldn't that be special for you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but it wasn't and that's why I get to kick that Drew guy's ass when I meet him," he said with a pout as I rolled my eyes. But note that I didn't comment on the ass kicking.

"I'm just saying-wouldn't you like that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I would," he said. "Would you?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

"If I was your first kiss?" I asked, he nodded. "Yeah, that would be really sweet," I said with a nod and a smile.

He grinned widely. "I'm glad you think so-I was afraid you'd think I was lame," he said with a pout.

I tilted my head to the side and then my mouth popped open. "Embry! Was I your first kiss?" I asked in disbelief.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and pursed his lips as he nodded. "Yeah," he said.

My eyes widened in disbelief. No freak'n way. I was so _not_, he's got to be lying. I mean, come on, just look at him! And he's so amazing and he's just…Embry. "You're lying," I accused.

He shook his head. "I swear I'm not," he said, looking at me sincerely.

I smiled and scooted over to the middle seat and wrapped my arms around him. "Embry," I cooed. "That's so sweet," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You totally just made my year," I told him, kissing him again and again. "Really? I mean, you seriously haven't kissed anyone else?" I asked again. I'm not going to lie-I'm pretty giddy right now.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "No. It's just that…you're _you_," I said incredulously.

"I am?" he asked, feigning disbelief.

I smacked his shoulder as he chuckled. "No, it's just that…you're the sweetest guy I've met in my entire life and I can't believe that you haven't kissed anyone yet," I said, smiling ridiculously wide at him.

"Yeah, but I can't say the same for you," he pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "If it helps, he's not really that good of a kisser anyway," I told him. It's true. Embry's first kiss was ten million times better than any of the ones I've had with Drew.

"Is he good at anything _else_?" he asked, looking at me curiously. _Oh_, he's wondering if we had…if _I _had…Ew. With Drew? Insert shudder here.

"I wouldn't know," I answered honestly. "Actually, I don't even think I've ever even _thought _about doing that with Drew," I said thoughtfully.

"Really?" he asked with a wide smile-he was clearly delighted with this fact.

"Really. We were just never really…physical. At all," I told him. "I mean, I've kissed you more today than I would kiss him in…three days," I said. I'm not even over exaggerating. I guess there was never really any attraction between us-just familiarity.

"What a loser," Embry said with a snort as I rolled my eyes. "See, I may not know what the hell I'm doing but I try just about every second you're near me," he said with a smirk.

"You are such an idiot," I said, flicking his head. "Oh, is this it?" I asked as we started to slow down by a drive way near the edge of the woods.

"Yep," he said, pulling next to a bunch of other cars in front of a small house with fading paint. "Prepare yourself," he said, giving me a slight smirk before we both hopped out of the truck. He grabbed my hand and lead me up the small porch and right into the open door where a bunch of people were already talking. Wow. They looked like they all could be related…and the guys were just huge. "Hey guys," Embry said casually as he pulled me along behind him. All of them immediately looked up and their eyes seemed to zero in on me before going back to Embry and finally resting on his hat. This should be good.

"Do I even want to know?" one of the guys asked, his arm wrapped around a woman with odd looking scars covering the left side of her face.

Embry pretended to mull it over for a second and then glanced down at me as I was pursing my lips, clearly fighting a smile. "Well you see," he began significantly. Oh jeez. "One day I went on an adventure. My mission; to find the perfect hat for the beautiful princess because…well, I stole her hat first," he said, I let out a snort and he glanced down at me with a grin as I tried not to smile. "So…I scoured the land far and wide, searching for the most magnificent hat in all the land. And then…I found the holy grail of hats-this one. Right here. On my head," he said, pointing to it.

"So what you're saying is that a hat that says 'Dirty Cowgirl' is the hat of all hats?" one of the guys checked, he was younger than most everyone here and if I was right, as we all snorted with laughter.

"Apparently," Embry said easily. "Anyway, everyone this is Kendra. Kendra this is Alex and Paul," he said, pointing to one of the biggest guys in the group and the gorgeous girl he had his arms wrapped around. "Sam and Emily," he said, the woman with scars smiled and the man who spoke first nodded. "Kim and Jared," he said, pointing to one of the taller guys and the shortish girl beside him. "Leah and Tony," he said, pointing to the pair that was left. "and…that kid with the face over there," he said, pointing at the last guy who I thought was younger than everyone. I think that might be Seth then.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you all, I've heard a lot about you," I said easily, trying to cover up my nerves.

"You too-we couldn't wait to finally meet you," Emily said, coming over and giving me a hug with I returned immediately. "Oh, and if you see a mini version of the Flash running around that's my son Carter," she added with a laugh.

I grinned. "Good to know," I said as everyone laughed.

"You boys have fun, we're going to go start dinner," Emily said, leading us all to the kitchen. Kim turned around and gestured for me to come with and just as I took a step forward Embry pulled me back and gave a quick kiss before letting me follow the rest of the woman into the kitchen.

"So how do you like La Push so far?" Alex asked me curiously.

"It's really beautiful and everyone seems so nice," I said honestly. "I think I'm going to really like it here," I said with a smile.

"That's good-don't think we're going to let you get away after the way Embry's been acting," Kim said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. He's been acting different…?

"Oh, it's nothing bad," Emily assured me quickly. "He's just so much happier," Emily said, absolutely thrilled.

My smile probably widened a bit but I didn't comment. "How old is your son?" I asked Emily curiously.

"Almost two," she told me with a huge grin. Aw.

"Aw, I bet he's adorable," I cooed instantly. I love kids-that's partly why I became a nurse.

"He is," Emily said happily. "So, where are you from exactly?" Emily asked.

"Addison, Alabama. It's even smaller than this town," I told them, positive that they have never heard of it before.

"How is that possible?" Leah asked incredulously.

"Oh trust me, it is," I said certainly.

………………………………................................................................................................

EPOV

I watched with a smile on my face as Kim lead Kendra into the kitchen, instantly starting conversation with her. I turned back around to find all the guys seated in the living room, giving me sly smiles. My eyes instantly narrowed suspiciously. "What?" I asked innocently.

"So…she's blonde, huh?" Paul asked with a smirk.

My eyes narrowed. "Yes," I said slowly.

"And you're not afraid her hair is going to turn green and be tainted like all the other blondes in Forks?" Jared asked mockingly.

"Okay, I said that _how _many years ago and you all still remember that?" I asked incredulously as the guys all laughed. Seriously? I said it once when I was a junior or something. Let it go.

"You have to admit it's kind of funny though," Jared said with a laugh as I glared at him.

"Dad! Dad!" Carter yelled suddenly as he ran into the room. We all watched as he climbed eagerly onto Sam's lap.

"What?" Sam asked as he hoisted him up.

"There's a pretty girl talking to Mom in the kitchen," he whispered into Sam's ear-but we could all hear it.

"Yeah. That's Embry's girlfriend Kendra," Sam told him with a grin as I smiled to myself. Kendra's my girlfriend, Kendra's my girlfriend, Kendra's my girlfriend.

"_Oh_, what's she doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Embry brought her here to meet everyone-and I'm guessing she's going to be around a lot," Sam told him.

"What's her name again?" he asked.

Sam chuckled. "Kendra," he repeated. "Why don't you go say hi," he suggested.

He nodded seriously. "Okay," he said before jumping off of Sam's lap. He started heading towards the kitchen but stopped when he was in front of me. "Mom told me we couldn't scare her away, so I promise I won't," he told me determinedly.

"Thanks Carter, I appreciate that," I said, nodding gratefully. I'm going to have to have a talk with Emily later…this kid is smarter than he looks. He flashed me a grin before darting into the kitchen. I looked up and glared at Sam who was trying not to laugh-so were the rest of the guys. "If your son scares her away I'll kill you."

………………………………................................................................................................

KPOV

"They eat more than you would think is possi-"

"-Mom! Hey Mom!" a slightly high pitched voice exclaimed as a small boy with a mess of dark hair ran into the kitchen and tackled Emily's leg. I grinned, this must be Carter.

"What honey?" Emily asked with a smile.

"I was just out there and Dad-Dad said that I should say hi to Embry's girlfriend. And Embry, he said that I can't scare her away," Carter told Emily rapidly as we all tried not to laugh.

"Why would Embry think you're going to scare her away?" Emily asked, fighting a smile.

"I don't know!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air as if that was completely ridiculous.

"Well, I'll just have to have a talk with him," Emily said with a nod as Carter grinned in satisfactory.

He turned around and suddenly caught sight of me, carefully taking me in before approaching and sticking his little hand out towards me. "Hi, I'm Carter," he said as I crouched down and shook his hand.

"I'm Kendra," I said with a smile.

"Oh, I know _that_. Embry won't shut up about you-or at least that's what all the grown ups say," he whispered towards the end as I laughed.

"Really?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah. He talks about how pretty you are and sometimes, sometimes he talks about your booger," he told me.

I raised my eyebrows as everyone around me burst into quiet giggles. "My booger?" I asked. What the _hell_ is he talking about?

"Yeah. That booger that keeps calling you all the time. Embry doesn't call him booger but Mom says I'm not allowed to say that word," he whispered to me towards the end.

I snorted a laugh. _Oh_. He's talking about _Drew_. "Hey Carter, can you do something for me?" I asked with a slight smirk. He nodded quickly and then took another couple steps forward so I could whisper in his ear.

………………………………................................................................................................

EPOV

"You haven't met her family yet then, have you?" Jared asked curiously.

"I talked to her Mom a few times," I said, smiling to myself as I recalled those conversations. I'm pretty sure she liked me-she reminded me a lot of Kendra.

"Really? And how did that go?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty good actually. At least Kendra's family all seem to be on the same page as me with _Drew_," I said, spitting out the name like poison.

"He's still hanging around?" Seth asked curiously.

"Yeah. And the little fucker's annoying the shit out of me-and I've never even met the douche," I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. I mean, I've talked to him once and that's all I needed to prove to myself that this guy is a loser. Mrs. M says that he's always asking about her and I _know _he still calls her all the time. Douche.

"Just relax. It's not like he could do anything," Sam said easily.

"She's known the guy since they were kids and they dated for two years. That's a _long _time," I told them quietly.

"Yeah. But if you remember you and Kendra are kind of bound by some mystical voodoo and she can't go anywhere," Seth said with an eye roll.

"She could-and you know I'd have to let her go if it made her happy," I pointed out. That's probably my worst fear ever-_Drew _stealing back _my _Kendra. I'll kill him.

"A little help here Paul? We're kind of sinking ship," Jared said as I rolled my eyes. I feel like I'm in some kind of weird, twisted support group.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just listening to the conversation over yonder," he said with a smirk, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"What are they saying?" I asked, instantly suspicious of the gossiping wives of the pack. I swear they are all out to get me now that I've imprinted. All of them.

"Oh, you're about to find out," he said with a smirk.

I glared. "What do you-"

"-Hey Embry!" Carter yelled, running out of the kitchen and over to me.

"What do you need squirt?" I asked curiously just as a burst of laughter came from the kitchen.

"This is from Kendra," he said, holding something white out to me.

I raised an eyebrow but took it out of his hand. It was a…tissue? I unfolded it and in black marker there was HAVE AN ISSUE? CALL 'BOOGER' AT 555-0898 AND DEAL WITH THE STUBBORN, EGOTISTICAL, IDIOT YOURSELF. LOVE, KENDRA. "Oh. My. God." I said slowly, a smile forming on my face as a plan came to mind.

"What?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyone want to meet Drew?" I asked with a smirk.

**DUN DUN DUN! Yes, Kendra gave Embry Drew's cell phone number and therefore-released it to the entire pack! REVIEW if ya want to know what they're planning to do. BAHAHAHA!! Favorite lines? Parts? ANYTHING! REVIEW!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**THE SETH IMPRINT CHALLENGE! (Challenge) (Challenge) **

**Okay, here's what's going down: How would YOU like Seth to imprint? I have the character and basic story plot all set up and I've been brain storming situations Seth and said imprint could find themselves in but I'm not really set on anything. **

**Here's what I need you to do:**

**-Make a short/long/whatever situation type deal where Seth and imprint can first meet. For example: at a gas station because Seth's not allowed in (ha. Ha.). It can be as simple as that or as detailed as you want-just make up a name for the imprint because I am not releasing it yet-ha. **

**-Please put it in a P.M. and if I use the idea I will give you credit for it AND pimp off one of your stories AND give you the first chapter of the story early. WOOT! So P.M. if you have an idea. **

**P.M. not put it in a review-but still REVIEW THE CHAPTER! YEP. **


	10. Hairy Beast

**Aha, you're all excited for this next little phone call. I hope you enjoy it :D**

**I don't own what S.M. does but I do own everything else.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Banana Phone-Raffi (I prefer the fast version)**

**Best Days-Matt White**

Chapter 10--Hairy Beast

"Alright people of the Uley household, prepare to be entertained," Embry declared suddenly, shortly after we had all finished dinner. All of us girls shared a quick look before heading into the living room, stopping when we saw the guys. They were all sitting on the couches and chairs, leaning forward towards the coffee table where a phone and it's dock was sitting in the center.

"Well aren't you guys going to participate?" Paul asked with a grin. We all immediately smiled and gathered around the phone, I sat close beside Embry and kept my lips pursed so I wouldn't laugh. I knew giving him that number was a brilliant idea.

"Alright, prepare yourselves," Embry said before pressing star sixty-nine and then dialing the number so it would be blocked.

He put it on speaker and set the phone back on the table. It rang twice. "Hello?" Drew answered. Everyone looked at me and I nodded in confirmation.

"Hello, is this Drew Engels?" Embry asked in a professional tone after I whispered to him Drew's last name.

"Yes, it is," Drew said, sounding kind of confused.

"Hi, this is Jeff from your local engineer company for your telephone service and we have been experiencing some problems, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Embry asked, his voice a little lower than normal. I bit my bottom lip and bounced my knee up and down so I wouldn't laugh. Oh my God, he has no idea what a perfect set up he just made. Drew has been known to have extensive conversations with telemarketers so this should be no problem.

"Sure, ask whatever you want," Drew said easily.

"Okay, are you currently in a relationship?" he asked, glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes as he smirked.

"Why would you need to know that?" Drew practically snapped at him. _Someone's _feeling bitter. Snapping at poor telephone service guys. Poor Embry-I mean Jeff…poor Jeff.

"We just need to know if you are independently responsible for all phone calls made from the service and if the bill is shared or you have a joint plan," he replied calmly. Wow. He's good.

"Oh," Drew said, sounding a little surprised at his answer.

"So…are you in a relationship?" Embry repeated.

"Well actually, it's kind of hard to explain," Drew said. I rubbed my face with my hands as Embry shook with silent laughter beside me. You have got to be kidding me.

"I know this isn't part of my job but you can talk to me about it if you want; I minored in psychology in college," Embry told him seriously. No shit.

"Well, okay," Drew said, sounding somewhat reluctant. I pressed my face into Embry's shoulder to try and muffle my laughter, everyone else seeming to do the same.

"What's her name?" Embry asked.

"Kendra," Drew said.

I looked up and glared at the phone. Mother fucker. Embry reached over and patted my knee easily, giving me a grin. "And what's going on with you two?" he asked Drew.

"Well, she moved away a couple of weeks ago," Drew began.

"Well that's not so bad. You could always drive a couple of minutes and visit her," Embry said easily-as if he didn't know I lived miles and miles away.

"She lives further away than that," Drew told him.

"Oh, but you talk to your girlfriend on the phone, right?" Embry asked, smirking at the 'girlfriend' part.

"Uh, no actually. She broke up with me," Drew said as I let myself smirk. Oh yes I did.

"Why would she do that?" Embry asked with a grin.

"I don't know. I think she had commitment issues," Drew told him. My eyes widened slightly. If he mentions the certain commitment issue I had with him I'm driving back to Alabama right now and killing him. I have yet to tell Embry about that and I don't want Drew to do it for me.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked, I knew he was curious.

"She wanted to start a career and to be honest, I just don't think she's cut out for the whole working thing," he said casually as my mouth dropped open and I narrowed my eyes at the phone.

"That little-"

"-Shh," Embry hushed quickly, grabbing my hand. He cleared his throat. "What exactly does she do for a living?" Embry asked, his voice a little tighter.

"She's a nurse," Drew answered.

"And how, exactly is she not 'cut out for it'?" he asked, sounding slightly agitated as the group around us tried not to laugh at his overreaction.

"Oh, she's just a farm girl, you know? I was surprised when she went to college because I didn't think she really liked the whole academic thing. She's a pretty face, if you know what I mean," Drew said. My teeth clenched. Are you serious?! I was dating this douche bag for how long and I've known forever and _that's _what he thinks of me? I looked over at Embry to find that his jaw was clenched and he was glaring daggers at the phone.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Embry said-and to his credit he sounded just fine. He was a really good actor because I could tell he was pissed.

"I'm sure you do," Drew said with a grunt. "And now I'm hearing all of this crap about some other guy she's been hanging out with," he scoffed.

A smile formed on my face as did one on Embry's. "Another guy, huh? Tough break," he said as everyone gathered around us stifled their laughter.

"Her Mom just _raves _about the guy," Drew said as I grinned. Aw, Mom really does love him-I knew she liked him but she obviously did more than I initially thought apparently. "That's alright though, her old man likes me better," he said confidently as I raised my eyebrows. He seriously thinks that?

"How do you know?" Embry asked curiously.

"I can just tell," he said easily.

I shook my head and mouthed, "No he can't," making everyone try to stifle their laughter again.

"Oh, well good luck with that," Embry said as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I guess I'll start asking the questions now if that's okay with you," he said, using his business tone again.

"Yeah, that's fine," Drew said easily. Jeez, I can't _believe _I was with him that long. He's changed _so _much.

"Okay, well, let's see…do you have any venereal diseases?" Embry asked as I rolled my eyes and everyone suppressed laughter.

"No," Drew answered slowly, clearly confused with the question. I would be too.

"Oh, good for you," Embry said brightly as I tried to hide my snort. "What color is your toothbrush?" he asked. Random much?

"Uh…blue," Drew told him.

"Have you ever had an imaginary friend, and if so what was his or her name?" Embry asked in that same professional tone.

"Um, no, I've never had one," Drew answered.

"Liar," I whispered in a sing song voice, making everyone chuckle quietly. I wouldn't call Donny, an imaginary monkey, nonexistent if we're talking about Drew and imaginary friends.

"What is your favorite cheese?" Embry asked next.

"American," Drew said slowly, still really confused. I seriously would've figured he'd have hung up by now.

"Racist!" Embry exclaimed loudly, making us all burst into a round of laughter that we all desperately tried to fight off. I buried my face in Embry's shoulder again to muffle the laughter.

"What?" Drew asked.

"What?" Embry asked, countering with his own equally confused tone.

"Did you just call me a racist?" Drew asked him.

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong number," Embry said calmly as I practically bit my tongue off to keep from laughing.

"What? You called me-from the phone company," Drew reminded him, suddenly sounding extremely irritated.

"I don't know what you're talking about-I'm Carl down on Johnson Road.?" Embry said questioningly. I heard Drew muttering something to himself before we heard dial tone. There was about two seconds of silence before we all burst out laughing.

"Wow Embry…wow," Seth said as we all laughed.

"I'm good, right?" Embry asked, smiling smugly to himself.

"I could totally beat you if he wouldn't recognize my voice instantly," I said, rolling my eyes. Creeper, psycho, stalker guy-hello?

"_Psh. _Doubt it," Embry scoffed before I smacked his shoulder.

"Where did you-" I was interrupted by a phone going off loudly, everyone immediately at Tony who stood up and pulled a phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he answered. There was a short pause where I could hear some rapid talking going on the other end of the line. "Whoa, whoa-Vi, slow down," he said quickly, pacing a bit as he listened to what she was saying. "_Shit_," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Someone went with him, right?" he asked, then nodded to himself. Whether he knew it or not, Tony had the attention of our entire group now. "Okay, just come to Sam's okay? They'll know where you went," he said. "Okay, bye," he said before hanging up.

"What happened?" Alex asked instantly.

"Andrea got caught. They had to book it out the dance and they don't if she made it back before it was too late," he told them. They all seemed to tense at once while I looked around completely confused.

"Where's Brady?" Sam asked, standing up.

"He bolted after she left, probably followed her. Collin and Quil went after him though," Tony said. I have no idea what's going on, la, la, la, la, la.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Sam said before heading outside.

I looked at Embry with raised eyebrows and he mouthed, "Later." I just nodded back, hopping everything was alright. "They'll be fine," Alex said confidently, but it seemed almost as if she was reassuring herself more than us. I watched as Paul looked at her carefully for a minute before pulling her closer and soothingly rubbing her back.

"Sorry guys, I know it's kind of a suckish time to leave but Kim and I really have to get going," Jared said as he and Kim stood up.

"It's alright, I'm sure you'll hear all the details tomorrow anyway," Emily said with an eye roll.

"And if we're lucky, blood shed will be involved," Seth added with a grin. We all just looked at him. "I didn't mean _our _blood I meant the _enemy's _blood," he corrected easily. "Jeez," he muttered to himself as everyone let out a few laughs-not I knew what they were talking about…still.

"See you guys later, it was nice meeting you Kendra," Kim added, giving me a smile as I grinned back and her and Jared before they walked out of the door.

"We should probably head out too," Embry said as he stood up, pulling me with him. "See you guys later," he said as he lead me towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you all," I added quickly before Embry had us both outside. "Want to tell me what's going on?" I asked curiously as we hopped into the truck.

"Remember when I told you Brady and his girlfriend Andrea were complicated?" he asked, I nodded. "Well, her parents don't allow her date and she snuck out to go to the dance with him. Her sister caught her if I'm guessing right and they all had to leave early so Andrea could try and beat her home," he told me easily. "Her parents are really controlling of her and it's stressing Brady out."

"Oh, that sucks," I said, grimacing to myself. I would hate that. "Poor Brady," I added, mostly to myself.

"Oh, Brady doesn't really have a problem with it-he's completely head over heals for her. He's just afraid her parents are going to do something really drastic," he told me.

"Is she completely doomed if her parents catch her?" I asked curiously. I hope not…

"From what I hear…yeah. But I guess her brother is visiting and he's pretty good at putting their parents in their place apparently," he added easily.

"At least she's got that," I said. I don't what I would do without my brothers. "What color is your toothbrush?" I asked with raised eyebrows after a short silence.

He glanced over at me and grinned. "Are you impressed by my questioning?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Sporadic randomness is a really good quality," I said easily.

"It is," he said with a nod. "You want to have a sleepover?" he asked suddenly.

"You're being sporadic again," I said with a grin.

"Would you prefer me not to be?" he asked slowly.

I pretended to mull it over for a minute. "Nope. I think it's cute," I said, squeezing his hand. "And where are we sleeping over exactly?" I asked curiously.

"My house of course-you haven't been there yet," he said with a grin.

"I know-that's so unfair," I scoffed.

"How's that unfair? I haven't seen you're house yet," he countered.

"Technically you used to live in the house I'm living in now-actually, you practically still do," I said thoughtfully as a smile crept to my face.

He rolled his eyes. "So? Hey…," he trailed off as a smug smile made it's way onto his face. "You're technically sleeping in my bed," he with a smirk as I smacked his shoulder.

"You are so immature," I muttered as I rolled my eyes.

"True," he allowed as we pulled into the driveway of a one story blue-gray house with white trim and a big porch in front. If you looked through the window to the right of the door you could see inside a warm looking living room.

"This is your house?" I asked in disbelief as he shut off the truck.

"Don't act so surprised," he said as he hopped out of the truck and I just continued to sat there, staring at the cutest little house I've ever seen in my entire life. My door opened but I didn't look away from the house as Embry reached over and unbuckled my seatbelt. "My house is kind of self conscious you know," he said casually as he pulled me out of the truck. "You shouldn't stare," he said with a mocking grin as he lead me up the porch steps. He pulled open the front door and I stepped right into a little front hall, the living room directly to my right and a hall closet in front of me. He pulled me into the living room and flopped onto the couch, pulling me down with him. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," I said simply, nodding as my eyes swept across the room, trying to take in everything from the hardwood to the dark, creamy colored walls. This was…so not what I was expecting from Embry.

"Is that all you have to say?" he asked, feigning disappointment.

"No," I said. "Which interior designer did you kidnap and are they still locked in your closet?" I asked with a slight smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "My grandma did it," he admitted sheepishly.

"Really?" I asked with a grin, he had never talked to me about his grandma before.

"Yeah-but I didn't kidnap her. She came willingly, I can call her if you want," he said as I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"She's an interior designer?" I asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Yep. I haven't seen her in a long time though," he said, pouting slightly as I laughed.

"I have one more question," I said as he threw an arm over my shoulders. "How is this place so clean?" I asked skeptically. You would think after seeing the inside of his car, Kelly, this place would be disgusting.

"It's called having a Mom who still likes to baby you and getting away with just about whatever I want," he said slightly smug as I rolled my eyes. Of course. "So," he began. "It's kinda late, do you want me to get you some clothes to change into?" he asked.

"Sure," I said easily. He grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me up and leading me through a hall that I hadn't even noticed before. We walked through another door and into a pretty big bedroom with a huge bed in the middle of it-kinda makes sense since Embry's a giant and all. I looked around the room as Embry rummaged through his drawers. He had a lot of pictures of his friends and family hanging up all over the walls-it was really cute how much of a family they all were. I looked at all the knick knacks lined up on top of his dresser before my eyes wandered downward, resting upon an object I would have thought I should've noticed earlier. "Do you play guitar?" I asked Embry incredulously as I looked at the acoustic resting in it's stand.

He looked back at me quickly and grinned. "Kinda," he answered noncommittally.

"Really?" I asked, my voice brimming with excitement. "How long have you been playing?" I asked curiously.

"A couple of years. My Mom tried to learn back when I was in high school and gave up and gave the guitar to me. So I just took her old music books from the lessons she went to and taught myself," he said easily, as if it was nothing.

"Will it play it for me sometime?" I asked hopefully.

He turned around and grinned, a couple articles of clothing under his arm. "Sure-but let me practice a bit first. I haven't played in a while and I don't want to suck," he told me. I pouted as he chuckled, closing the space between me and him and giving me a quick kiss. He handed me the clothes and gave me a little push towards the door. "Bathroom's across the hall," he said.

I walked in and silently thanked God that it was clean-I _have _been inside Kelly once and that was one of the most disgusting experiences of my life. Who knew you could make a car _smell _like that? I closed the door behind me and set the clothes on the counter…right before I screamed. "Embry!" I yelped, jumping back in surprise.

The door was almost instantly pulled open, Embry looking around the bathroom wildly. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist protectively.

"There's a huge freaking spider _right _there," I said, pointing at the hairy beast. It's like the size of a freaking tennis ball!

Embry laughed and pressed his forehead against mine as he grinned. "You're afraid of spiders?" he asked, sounding _way _too amused for my liking.

"Only the ones that can eat my face!" I exclaimed, pushing him a little more to the right to block the tarantula from view. I'm fine with little spiders but this one…this one was _evil._

He just chuckled and shook his head. "Okay, I'll kill it," he said, stepping away from me and towards the spider.

I grabbed his arm quickly. "Don't kill it!" I exclaimed with wide eyes.

He turned back to me in disbelief. "But you're scared of it-it _deserves _to die," he added, narrowing his eyes for dramatic effect.

"No wonder your Mom named you after a soap opera star," I muttered under my breath, recalling the story Sophie had told me earlier that morning.

"What was that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at me suspiciously.

"Nothing," I said easily, brushing it off. "Can't you just…catch it or something? Take it outside?" I asked, shrugging.

"I supposed," he said, feigning reluctance. "It would've been more fun to squash it though," he muttered as he grabbed some toilet paper and attempted to carefully grab the beast.

"What was that?" I asked suspiciously, just like he had moments before.

"Nothing," he said easily, shaking his head innocently as he finally captured the creature. I followed behind him as he walked back through the house and out the door, ignoring the light rain that was now falling from the sky. I leaned against the door frame as he crouched down by the bushes and the spider crawled out of his hand and disappeared from sight.

"Thank you Embry," I sang as he walked passed me and pulled me inside by the waist.

"Your welcome Kendra," he sang back, making his voice higher and adding a slight twang. I mock glared at him…mocking me. Pfft. "Now go change, I'm tired," he pretended to whine.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek before walking back into the bathroom and closing the door again. I did a quick spider check-just to be safe and then changed into the sweat pants that were way too big for me but awesomely comfortable and the worn blue t-shirt that smelled wonderfully Embry. I may have to steal this shirt. I padded out of the bathroom and across the hall, into Embry's room where the lights were already off but I could still make out Embry's form, laying on his back on one side of the bed.

I crawled in and snuggled up close to him, loving the warmth when he wrapped his arms around me. "Goodnight," he whispered, kissing my head.

"Night," I whispered back, closing my eyes.

**How cute was that?? And-for those of you who read my other imprint stories-you already know what **_**really **_**went down at the dance but if you don't read those stories…go read'em! **

**And for the Seth Imprint Challenge the winner(s) will not be announced for some time so please don't hold your breath. I have to wait a bit for Seth to imprint-DON'T PANIC IT WILL HAPPEN! **

**ALSO IMPORTANT: I'm going to be going to New Orleans on Wednesday to go to a Jesus, Justice, Jazz Festival Youth Gathering type deal and staying for the week. There's about 36,000 peeps from youth groups all over the U.S. going and I was wondering if any of you are?? I just think it would be cool to meet some of you people who I sometimes talk to on here. :DD So…ANYONE?**

**Really good stuff coming up in the next chapter so REVIEW! Favorite part? Favorite line? **


	11. Embry Thoughts

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been so busy with the fair coming up (I'm in 4-H so I had a lot to do) and then my trip that was two weeks ago that would have been my opportunity to update so…sorry! I hope this and the other chapters I'm getting ready to write for my other stories! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own anything S.M. does but I do own everything else!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**All I Want To Do--Sugarland**

Chapter 11--Embry Thoughts

EPOV

I groaned quietly as the stupid sunlight hit my eyelids and forced me to wake up from possibly the best night of my life so far-no, _definitely _the best so far. I didn't open my eyes as I moved my hand on the mattress, wondering _why, _exactly, I was making contact with the _that _and not something else. I blindly patted the space in front of me, searching fruitlessly for the girl who I _know _was supposed to be there.

Nothing. That's kind of when I started freaking out. My eyes snapped open and even then I continued sliding my arms around the sheets as if Kendra would materialize there any second. No. No, no, no, no, _no_! It was all a dream? Seriously?! Introducing her to the pack? Drew being a dick? Kendra's arachnophobia-ness? "_No! Why?_" I groaned aloud, pulling the pillow over my face.

"Why what?" the sweetest voice I've ever heard in my entire life asked suddenly.

I pulled the pillow off my face so fast I practically flung it across the room. There was Kendra, leaning casually against the doorframe watching me with a slight smile on her face. "How long have you been up?" I asked, still kind of stunned and dazed. I mean, she's here-it's _clearly _real. Unless I'm hallucinating. _Shit_, I _am _hallucinating, aren't I?

"A while," she said simply, that smile still on her face.

"You should've woke me up-you were probably bored," I said, squeezing my eyes shut and then opening them again. Nope. She was still there.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she laughed lightly at me, making me smile just at the sound of it.

"Nothing," I answered with a smile. Don't want her to think I'm too crazy yet-might scare her away.

She just rolled her eyes and shook her head at me. "Well, I wasn't bored. I took a shower, stole your clothes, made breakfast-"

"-You _stole _my clothes?" I asked, secretly thrilled. I mean, I _love _seeing her in my clothes-I just thought she was okay with wearing them tonight because she had no other choice. But _now? _Now I'm thinking I might start losing clothes because of a little thief and not because of sporadic phasing. Yippee-no sarcasm intended.

"Well these aren't _mine_," she said, making a sweeping motion over her body. Huh. She is definitely right about that-not that I mind at all. She was wearing one of my baseball shirts, loosely hanging off her body but it was from long enough ago that it was small enough to make me happy. She was also wearing a pair of my older jeans-ones that I've kept since before my change that would definitely not fit me anymore and sagged low on her hips-she probably had to constantly pull them up.

And now I'm having Embry Thoughts. Bad, _bad _Embry Thoughts.

"They are now," I said in a bit of a sing-song voice as she grinned happily.

"Come on, I made you breakfast with all the food we bought the other day," Kendra said, walking over and holding out her hand for me. As much as I wanted to accept that offer I _really _didn't want to get out of bed…I mean, I _could _pull her back in but then again she _did _make me food. And it's what she wants-so she's going to get it. "Come on," she coaxed again, wriggling her fingers around a bit.

I grinned and took her hand, rolling out of bed and wrapping both arms around her waist and walking slowly down the hall, swaying us from side to side dramatically as I pushed her feet forward with my legs. I inhaled deeply as we came to the opening of the kitchen. "What did you _make?_" I asked incredulously. It smells freak'n amazing!

"Bacon, eggs, sausage," she began as she pushed me down into a chair-a mountain of food on the plate in front of me which I greedily dug into. "And cinnamon toast," she added, setting another plate down in front of me.

"Cinnamon?" I asked, my mouth stuffed with food as I looked at the plate hungrily.

She laughed and nodded her head, picking up a piece of toast herself. "Uh-huh," she said with a grin, taking a bite. "So what are we doing today?" she asked, food still in her mouth.

I grinned. "And what makes you just assume I want to spend my day with you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Not that she shouldn't but this is kind of an accomplishment for me. I mean, _I _didn't even have to bring up my wanting her to myself for the day.

She shrugged nonchantly. "Well, you don't _have _to hang out with me. I mean, I could always call Drew and we could talk for a couple hours…," she said offhandedly, eating some more of her toast.

_Backfire_.

"Okay, so maybe I was being a smart ass," I offered, throwing a smile in her direction as she sent me a sly grin. "What would you say to hanging out with Quil and Claire today?" I asked hopefully.

Her eyes seemed to spark a bit. "You mean the famous Quil Ateara that I've heard absolutely everything about?" she asked, excitement seeping through her voice.

I grinned widely, happy that she seemed so excited to meet more of my friends. "Yep-but he's still not cooler than me," I reminded her. Nope. Not possible.

"_I'll _be the judge of that," she said with a slight smirk, grabbing my empty plate and walking to the sink as my mouth hung open.

"_Wha…?_" I breathed, not even bothering to finish the word. How-wha-he?! Quil can not be cooler than me!

"Kidding," she said easily as I let a grin slide on my face. Ha. I knew I was cooler than Quil-her opinion matters! "But remember; you may be cooler than Quil but _I _am cooler than _you_," she said with a smirk before disappearing down the hall.

I sat there for a second with my mouth hanging open-my usual reaction to some of the things she says that leaves me stunned in the bleachers. How can Kendra be so…so…_perfect? _I practically jumped out of my chair and ran down the hall, crashing into Kendra and picking her up as I ran into my room.

"Again with scaring the shit out of me!" Kendra said breathlessly as I dropped her on my bed with a smile.

"It's too easy," I replied simply. It was-it just ends up happening on accident. I don't even have to try. She just playfully narrowed her bright blue eyes at me and stuck out her tongue as I chuckled.

"Your phone's vibrating," she said suddenly, not breaking eye contact with me.

"No it's-" I cut myself off as I stared at my phone, just now watching it move and hum as it slowly slid around on the top of my bedside table. I should've heard that before her-definitely should've. See what she does to me? Crazy, I tell you. "Hello?" I answered, kind of annoyed that whoever the shit this is interrupted my Kendra time.

"What did she say?! Is she going to hang out with us today?!" Claire practically yelled into the phone.

I held the little device away from ear, quickly glancing at the screen. "You with Quil?" I asked. She _is _using his phone.

"Right here," I heard his voice, slightly muffled in the background. "She stole it-the vicious little monster," he said, Claire giggling on the other end as I rolled my eyes. I think I'm going to throw up.

"So, are you guys coming? We need to go Christmas shopping-Alex called and Les and Dane talked to them today! They're okay with the wolf thing, isn't that great?" she said happily.

I sighed in relief-that takes a load off of the pack. "Yeah-to both questions actually," I said smiling slightly.

"Great!" Claire said happily. "Oh, and we'll tell you what went down at the dance and stuff-it isn't good," she added sadly.

I made a face. "Okay, we'll see you in a little bit," I said. "We'll pick you guys up?" I offered.

"Sounds good, see you then," she said before hanging up. I closed my phone and shook my head. Claire. I don't know _how _Quil can handle her. **(Just so you know, I changed Claire's age for the story. She's a senior in high school right now-17) **"I guess we're going to the mall," I told Kendra with a shrug.

"Okay, sounds good," she said easily, shrugging. "I'll go clean up the shit from breakfast and you can change," Kendra said as she walked by me, pausing momentarily to kiss me on the cheek.

"What? You don't like my sweatpants?" I asked with raised eyebrows, feigning offense. Don't think I don't notice her staring on regular basis-all the girls do it and us guys take pride in it to be perfectly honest. Maybe a little _too _much but, hey, we live to please our woman. Heh.

"_I _don't mind them but you never know-that crazy Italian woman might just pop of nowhere and start beating you with a broom because you're not wearing proper attire to be fit to enter a store," she said smoothly, a smile lighting her face.

I narrowed my eyes playfully. "She was evil-that's totally not my fault," I defended as she headed out the door.

"Whatever," she called back to me, her voice floating into the room as she walked down the hallway. I shook my head and began to search for some jeans. Kendra May…you're going to be the death of me-in a good way.

**Okay, SHORT but I wanted everyone to know that I'm still trying to update and all that. I am, really hard! I've just been **_**super **_**busy and haven't had that much time-I mean, come on, it's three in the morning as I'm writing this. :D**

**Okay, couple things I want to cover quickly:**

**The Seth Imprint Challenge has been selected but I haven't informed the winner yet-I might soon but I'm not sure when exactly I'm going to start writing it because ya'll have to wait a little longer for Lily to come into play. See that? I just gave you a hint for the story-be happy. **

**Also: I AM working on developing a TONY AND LEAH STORY. I'm going to make one-I'm positive. Just have to work out some details and hopefully finish at least one of the stories I already have up. :D**

**And, as kinda awesome as it is, a couple people actually wanted a Derek story-one of my characters from Off Track-Andrea's brother. Anyone else interested?? It really would be cool to write one because it's really separate from Twilight-but of course I'd have Andrea/Brady stuff, duh. He just is never going to be aware of the wolf thing-but you'd get to find out about his motocross and his relationship with his first serious girlfriend Beth and whatnot. A bunch of little details no one will ever know about Off Track otherwise. What do you think?? **

**PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTER! I LOVE EMBRY POVs AND I THINK I DID GOOD ON THIS ONE! FAV LINE????**


	12. You douchebag!

I HAVE COME TO A DECISION!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I would like to spontaneously acquire an Irish accent.

Anyway, I just wanted everyone to know that I just recently got my computer back because it crashed and I've been really freak'n busy since then so I'm gonna start updating again this week. Yes. That is all I wanted to say. And if you read this once make sure you don't read it again. Even you like hearing from me. You're not allowed to. Because I said so.


	13. Speed Racer

**Alright, I'm FINALLY UPDATING! Whoop! Sorry, I've been really busy lately…so much going on you wouldn't believe it so I'm really trying to update as much as possible but they're pretty much going to be random posts from here on out. Sorry! But it's better than nothing!**

**Don't own any Twilight series characters-or any of the movies mentioned and other stuff that is obviously not mine. **

**Playlist For Chapter---**

**Brand New Girlfriend--Steve Holy**

**The Other Side Of Me--Gretchen Wilson**

Chapter 12--Speed Racer

"My _God_, you drive slow," I said exasperatedly as Embry pulled The General into a parking space.

He looked over at me and rolled his eyes as he shut off the engine. "Okay Speed Racer, whatever you say," he said before opening his door and making it around to mine to help me out of the seat. He's just so sweet.

"So where are we meeting them?" I asked him excitedly as he towed me through the parking lot, my purple scarf blowing in the wind behind me. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Embry asked, suddenly coming to a stop as he turned to face me with a look of concern.

"Uh, _yeah_. It's freezing," I said, taking the hand that he wasn't holding and holding it up to show off my purple mitten. I'm freezing my butt off!

He grabbed both my hand in his bare ones, rubbing them in between them. "Jeez Hun, you gotta tell me these things before your fingers drop off," he said as my fingers unfroze. Man, how does he do that? I seriously need to start getting used to the cold around here. It's throwing me completely off.

"I can suffer through a little bit of numbness, Em," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"The hell you are," he said, pulling me along again, closer this time. "Next time we go out, you're wearing a sweatshirt too-and under armor," he muttered to himself.

I rolled my eyes. He thinks I'm so fragile…

"There they are," he said, pointing ahead of us. I looked up and it only took me half a second to figure out where they were. Quil looked just like Embry and the rest of their friends-just maybe a little bit shorter and stockier. Claire was short-only coming up to just below his shoulder. She had longish black hair and a huge smile on her face as she held Quil's hand. They were adorable. "Hey! Sweetcakes!" Embry called loudly.

Quil and Claire looked up. "Muffin!" Quil exclaimed, throwing his hands up-not letting go of Claire's.

I tried not to laugh-I tried really hard-but when Claire started laughing I had to let out a small giggle. Embry looked down at me and smiled. "Kendra, this is Quil Ateara and Claire Young," Embry said, pointing to both of them.

"So _you're _Kendra," Quil said, his eyes sweeping over me curiously-looking from me to Embry and back again. "I hope he hasn't made you ride in Kelly yet. If not; get out while you can," he whispered as Claire laughed and Embry narrowed his eyes.

"Ugh. I wish you could've warned me _earlier_," I told him with a smirk. "I'm thinking I might have to torch it in the dead of night. You in?" I asked him as Embry's eyes widened and he let out a huff.

Quil laughed loudly and stuck out his hand and I shook it. "Deal."

"The treachery!" Embry groaned, tilting his head back as he yelled it to the sky.

"Alright, back off boys. It's my turn to meet her," Claire said, pulling Quil back a step. She stepped up to me and threw her arms around her neck. I was surprised to say the least, as she squeezed me tight, but hugged her back just the same. "Maybe _you _can save me from Zombie Apocalypse Movie Night," she said as she took Quil's hand again.

"Hey, I thought you said you liked Zombie Apocalypse Movie Night," he said with a pout.

"I know I did Quil," she said, sadly patting his arm. "But I lied."

I grinned at her. "Don't worry, we'll just have to convince them to watch _Casanova _or something along those lines," I told her with a grin.

"Hey, I like that movie for your information," Embry scoffed, narrowing his eyes at me.

I looked up at him in surprise. "You do?" I asked doubtfully.

"Sophie always used to make him watch those kinds of movies with her. _The Notebook, Titanic-_," Quil told me, rolling his eyes.

"-Shut up! She doesn't like to cry alone, alright?" Embry defended, punching Quil's arm.

Quil continued, ignoring Embry. "He just started to get used them after that and then one fateful day…," Quil trailed off, looking at his friend pointedly.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey. We don't have to go _there_ now, do we Quil? Huh, buddy?" Embry said, nudging Quil with his shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"He made me and Jake go see some chick flick about pants and Greece and blah, blah, blah. It was horrible," Quil told me as I laughed, squeezing Embry's hand in mine.

"Well I happened to like that movie," I said, smiling as I glanced up at Embry.

"Alright, alright, enough talking. Let's get inside and shop!" Claire said excitedly, dragging Quil inside while Embry and I trailed behind.

"So where are we going first?" I asked curiously as we walked along, Embry swinging our hands between us.

"Well," Claire began, stopping suddenly as she plopped down on a bench and whipped out a sheet of paper. We all sat around her. "I need riding gloves for Andrea, a movie theater gift certificate for Brady, a new sketch pad for Vi, that one CD Collin's been hinting about, picture frames for Jared and Kim, a little sweatshirt for Carter, baby books for Sam and Emily and Les and Dane, shoes for Cassie, a gift card to the restaurant Paul proposed to Alex in for them, a couple of DVD's for Leah and Tony, and I have to pick up the you-know-what's for the you-know-who's," Claire finished, folding up her paper.

I raised an eyebrow. "The you-know-what's for the you-know-who's?" I asked skeptically.

"Correct. We also have to pick up those poinsettias and wreaths for Paul and Alex's house for the party," she added.

"Well, how about you two go pick up the you-know-what's and Kendra and I will go and get the flowers," Embry suggested.

"Great! We'll meet you two back here," she said before jumping up and towing Quil through the thick crowd of people; all forming a path once they saw Quil coming through.

I looked up at Embry and he shrugged. "Let's go," he said, standing up. We walked slowly through mall, passing by a bunch of stores that I've never been in before and a ton that I have with Bridget and Jackson. Soon enough Embry lead me into a flower store called Colman Bouquet. We walked up to the counter where a short girl with longish black hair and bright green eyes was, a green apron on as she read a book. She looked up as we stopped in front of her.. "Hello, welcome to Colman Bouquet. I'm Missy, how can I help you?" she asked, a polite smile on her face.

"Hi, I need to pick up an order for Walker," Embry said, taking out the piece of paper that Claire gave him before we left.

The girl took the paper. "One minute," she said before heading into the back.

I let go of Embry's hand and started walking around the store, looking at all the flowers curiously. "Do you need any help with anything?" an older woman with graying blonde hair asked, a smile on her face. I glanced down at her nametag; Gail Colman. I'm guessing she's the owner of the store.

"No thanks, just looking," I said, looking back down at the lilies. "These are beautiful though," I said.

She smiled. "Those are some of my favorites too," she said with a grin before walking away with her spray bottle.

I wandered back over to Embry and leaned against his side just as the girl, Missy, walked out with two huge wreaths and another girl in a matching uniform followed behind her, two large poinsettia plants in her arms. They set them on the counter. "Thanks Catalina," Missy called as the other girl walked back through the door with a wave of her hand. She turned back to us. "They were paid for ahead of time so you guys are good to go," Missy told us with a smile. Embry swung both wreaths over his shoulder and grabbed one plant, leaving me to grab the other. "Merry Christmas," Missy said with a smile as we walked away from the counter.

"Merry Christmas," Embry and I called back as we walked out.

"She was wearing a _Peaches _t-shirt," Embry commented as we headed back the way we came.

I looked up at him with a raised a raised eyebrow. "_Peaches_?" I asked.

"Yeah. Some girl band my Mom used to listen to," Embry said with a shrug. "Didn't think anyone knew they existed anymore," he said with a chuckle just as I spotted Quil and Claire waiting by the bench. "Hey, we're going to put this in the truck and we'll be back," Embry said, not pausing as he lead me back out the door.

* * *

"So, you have Embry pretty wrapped, huh?" Claire asked with a sly smile as we dug through a sales rack of winter coats. I smiled and glanced over to the corner of the store where Embry and Quil were looking for pants that were long enough. Didn't look like they were having any luck.

"I don't know, he just seems too good to be true. You know?" I said, glancing back at her with a nervous smile. And honestly, I had been worrying about that a lot lately. Embry…he's just perfect. And I don't _get _perfect-I'm not supposed to. It's like a rule or something.

"I know _exactly _what you mean," she told me, taking a coat off the rack and holding it up for a second before putting it back. "Trust me, it wasn't exactly a piece of cake with Quil and I in the beginning-I was just so nervous all the time. But it'll all make sense eventually," she told me confidently. "And don't worry about him realizing he's too good for you or anything like that-it's not going to happen and it's definitely not true," she said with a quiet laugh.

"Do you give people these kind of talks often?" I asked her with a grin, feeling better already. She practically read my mind-except for that last part. Embry is definitely too good for me.

"Actually, yeah I kind of do," she said, laughing again. I laughed too, not quite sure what she meant by that.

"So how long have you and Quil been together anyway?" I asked her curiously. They act like they've been dating _years. _

"Oh, since I was fifteen," she said, waving her hand easily. Wow. Three years. "What about you and this ex I keep hearing about? How long were you two together?" she asked curiously.

"About two and a half," I told her. "But we were friends before that," I admitted.

She nodded thoughtfully. "So why'd you dump him?" she asked bluntly.

I blinked. "Uh, it got complicated," I told her uneasily, positive that I did not want to have this conversation with her yet. Eventually-I'm sure-but I really wanted to tell Embry before I told anyone else.

Claire looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "I'll find out you know, I _always _find out," she said, pointing a finger at me. "Besides, it's not like Embry hasn't told us absolutely _everything _about you anyway. I mean, he somehow found the time to inform Quil about that spider thing that happened the other night-and then of course Quil told me about it so-"

"-Embry told him about that?" I asked, my eyes wide. Well that is semi embarrassing. "That only happened last night," I said.

"The boys like to gossip," she told me with grin and shrug.

I just rolled my eyes and grinned easily. Embry better not be telling anymore stories about me anytime soon. "Oh!" I exclaimed excitedly, picking a coat off the rack.

"_Oooh_," Claire said, walking around the rack and inspecting the jacket. "You better be getting that. It'll look great on you!" she said.

"What'll look great on you?" Embry asked, coming up behind me and wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. I slapped his chest.

"A marshmallow coat if you don't keep your comments to yourself," I told him as I brushed by.

"Oh snap. What did you do, Embry?" Quil asked with a laugh as he nudged Embry.

"I don't even know," Embry said, absolutely mystified. I quickly paid for my coat and walked back to the group, Embry still looked confused. I punched his arm. "Hey now, what did I do?"

I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms.

"Oh, _the look_," Quil said with a grin as Embry cowered away from me. "I love it when this stuff happens," he said, rubbing his hands together expectedly.

"You even _think _about one more embarrassing story of me and I'll shave off your eyebrows in your sleep, Call, got it?" I told him sternly.

He nodded quickly as Quil and Claire laughed. "Traitors," Embry muttered to them. I hit his arm again. "Owie," Embry said, rubbing his arm with a frown. What a faker. "Are you done abusing me now?" he asked with a pout.

"I'm sorry Embry, come here," I said, gesturing for him to lean down. He leaned forward with a grin and I smacked the back of his head-Quil just about died laughing. "Now I'm done," I said happily, standing on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss.

"You think one kiss is going to make up for permanent brain damage?" Embry asked with a sly smile on his face.

"I guess I owe you then," I said with a grin as I took his hand again. He smiled down at me.

"Oh! Oh, I know what we should do now!" Claire said excitedly.

"Oh! Oh, it better not have anything to do with the shirtless men store across the mall," Quil said, jumping up and down like Claire was doing. I laughed as people walking by stared. That was a pretty decent impression.

"No, besides, I see enough shirtless men every day of my life," she said, rolling her eyes. "I _mean_, we should go ice skating," she said.

"Where would we go ice skating?" I asked, confused.

"Here, of course. There's a rink in the mall," Claire said, pulling Quil along as Embry and I once again trailed behind.

I looked up at him. "Hey Embry?" I asked quietly.

He looked down at me, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion at my nervous tone. "What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping an arm around me as he held my bags with the other.

I bit my lip. "I don't know how to ice skate," I admitted.

He blinked. "Really?" he asked, a smile growing on his face. "Don't they have _anything _in Alabama? Or is all corn, corn, cows, and corn?" he asked jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "You forgot the soy fields," I told him with a grin.

"Don't worry about it, I won't let you fall," he promised with a smile. I don't know why I believed him….

* * *

"Hey, this is not that funny," I told him as he picked me up off the ice, multiple people carefully skating around us.

"I know, I'm sorry," Embry said with an apologetic grin. "But you just look so cute when you pout like that," he said, smiling.

I groaned. "I really thought I had it that time," I moaned, clinging onto his arm as we slowly skated along.

"You probably would've been fine if that eight year old hadn't cut you off," he told me comfortingly. "Here, let's try it this way," he said, grabbing both of my hands as he turned around and started skating backwards, dragging me along.

"Embry," I warned as I my legs shook unsteadily.

"It's alright, you'll be fine. I have you," he told me, his eyes one mine. I nodded. "Alright, you've been rolling blading before, right? It's just like that," he said.

I nodded again and started going a little bit faster, Embry holding my hands steadying me the entire time. "See? You got it," Embry said with a smile.

And then something crashed into my side, sending me flying backwards. Embry was there in a second, his arms wrapping around my waist as we twisted around in the air before his back landed hard on the ice, me laying on top of him with my hands on his chest. My eyes flew open. "Oh my God Embry, are you alright?!" I asked, panicked as one of my hands flew to his shoulder and the other brushing his hair out of his face.

He smiled easily up at me. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he assured me, squeezing me against him. "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes raking every inch of me that he could see.

"My God Embry, you could've cracked your head open and you're worrying about me?" I asked him breathlessly.

"I'll always worry about you," he said quietly, as I stared at his eyes. He cleared his throat nervously and smiled again. "Besides, I have a hard head," he told me.

I let out a shaky laugh and ran my hand through his hair. "Thank you," I told him, leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Anytime," he said quietly. His eyes darted up to the top of my head and back to my eyes as he grinned widely. "Your ear muffs have gone slightly askew, Miss Madison," he said, taking his hands from around my waist and fixing them for me.

"And you have ice shavings in your hair Mr. Call," I told him, putting my mitten between my teeth and taking it off, brushing the ice out of Embry's hair for him.

"Hey! No glove, no love children!" Quil said as he and Claire skated by laughing.

Embry glared. "You got that one from me asshole!" he called after them. I laughed and rolled off of Embry. He carefully stood up and help me up after him. I put my mitten back on. "Come on, let's get out of these skates," he said, leading me off the ice, picking me up as we hit solid ground.

My eyes grew wide and I latched onto him. "Embry! Put me down! You're going to break your ankle!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, we're already to the benches, see?" he said as he carefully set me down. He kneeled down and started unlacing my skates for me as I rubbed my hands together. I hate the cold, I hate the cold, I hate the cold.

"I can take them off myself you know," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I like to spoil you," he told me as he set the skates on the ground, sitting on the bench to untie his own.

"So, how did you like it?" Claire asked as she suddenly plopped down next to me.

"I don't know. I'll tell you when my bruises fade," I told her as she laughed.

"Hey, you only fell twice and both times was because you insisted that you had it," Embry defended. "If you just let me-"

"-Embry, I refuse to let you carry me while skating. You got your way two seconds ago anyway," I told him as he stuck his tongue out at me. I swear, he's going to seriously hurt himself one of these days and I'm sure I won't be qualified enough to fix him when he does it.

"I thought you two were adorable," Claire said, holding up her camera with a sly smile.

My mouth popped open. "You didn't," I said, aghast. Why I don't just go an tell everyone about that time I stepped in horse crap at the fair and had to walk around with it sticking to my jeans and shoe for the rest of the day?

"Of course I did. You don't think these are the only pictures I have of you two anyway? Yeah right, like Sophie would let that happen," Claire said, rolling her eyes. I groaned. And when, exactly, did Sophie take any pictures of us anyway?

"Come on ladies, time to go," Quil said, helping Claire up.

Embry grabbed my hand. "We're all meeting back at Mom's," he told me as we walked. About ten minutes later we were stepping outside and…

"Oh…my…God," I whispered, staring at the sky incredulously.

Embry looked down at me, a confused smile on his face. "What?" he asked.

"It's snowing," I said, my eyes watching the small flakes float to the ground. There had to be at least two inches of it already. How long had we been inside?

"Yeah, of course it's snowing," he said with a shrug. "I'm actually surprised we haven't gotten any until now, I thought we were supposed to…," he trailed off, staring at me speculatively. "You've never seen snow before," he said quietly.

I just shook my head, holding my hand out to catch some. "Just a little before, but it wasn't actually snowing when I saw it-and I was in the car," I told him.

Embry grinned widely and continued to tow me along the parking lot after Quil and Claire. "We'll make a snowman later then, we're supposed to get a lot more of this," he told me easily.

"Seriously? We can make a snowman?" I asked him, probably more excited than I should be.

"Of course," he grinned.

"Where did you guys park?" Quil asked as he looked around the parking lot.

"Right there," I said, pointing to The General a couple of spaces away. He looked at the truck, then back at me, and then at the truck again.

"No way," he said incredulously. "That is not your car," he said in disbelief.

"Yep. It is," I told him easily, taking my keys out of my pockets and flashing the headlights.

"Holy shit," Quil muttered. "Your girlfriend has a better car than you," Quil said, laughing at Embry as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah? Well I guess me, Paul, and Collin can start a club now," Embry said with a shrug as he plucked the keys out of my hand and started walking toward the truck. "At least I get to drive a bad ass truck now," he added, jiggling the keys in Quil's face as we walked by and I laughed.

* * *

"Ma! We're home!" Embry called as the four of us walked inside.

Sophie leaned out of the kitchen doorway, wiping her hands with a dish towel. "Oh good, Kendra you just got a package," she said, darting back in the kitchen. I followed her excitedly. I never get packages. "Here," she said, handing me a shoe box sized parcel.

I looked at the return address and grinned. "It's from Ma," I said, pealing off the tape that was on it. A piece of paper was sitting on a bunch of Styrofoam peanuts.

_Our Demands:_

_-Virtual tour of the town._

_-Your Christmas_

_-Your friends_

_-A report on the condition of The General_

_-A full body shot of Embry_

_Love,_

_Your gorgeous friends, macho brothers, parents, and Pappy_

"What…?" I asked myself, setting the paper down on the table and digging through the box, pulling out another one. My eyes widened. "Oh my God!" I said, a huge smile forming on my face. "They got me a video camera!" I told Embry excitedly.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, holding up the paper I set on the table. "Should I be frightened?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "That's just Bridget and Jackson. Don't worry about it, Hun," I told him easily. "Claire, do you know how to work these?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure. I'll get it all set up for you," she said, taking the box from me. I turned back to the package and shook it a bit, smiling again when I heard something else inside. I reached in and pulled out two tapes. One from Bridget and Jackson and the other said Family on it.

"Let's go watch them," I told Embry excitedly, pulling him in the living room with Quil, Claire, and Sophie trailing behind. I slid the first tape in and Jackson appeared in a wobbly frame.

"Bridget, will you just hold it still?" Jackson asked her impatiently.

"I'm sorry but the stupid tripod is stuck in a-whoops," she said as the camera jerked up a bit and then steadied. "Fixed it," she muttered to herself as she walked around the camera and stood next to Jackson.

"_Hey _Kendra," Jackson said with a grin. "I'm sure by now you read the demands we've sent you-if you don't fulfill them we'll find you Kendra May. We'll find you," he assured me.

Bridget smacked him. "We miss ya Kendra and-as we give you _our _virtual tour of the town, you'll see that everyone else does too," she said before walking toward the camera and shutting if off before it flickered back on, the shot showing the town square.

"Deserted as usual," Jackson said as he walked, Bridget walking with the camera behind him.

"Oh look! There's Will!" Bridget yelped, here camera zeroing in on a figure walking on the other side of the street. "Will!" she called.

His head snapped up and he stopped. "Hey guys, what's with the camera?" he asked as he readjusted the bag of chicken feed on his shoulder.

"We're making a video for Kendra. Say hi," she told him.

He grinned and waved. "Hi Kendra," he said.

"No, not like that," Jackson said, walking over to him. "Here, back up and walk back into the frame again. _Then _say hi. We want this to look natural," Jackson told him, pushing Will backwards.

"Why?" Bridget asked. "Jackson, do you even know how to edit this out?" Bridget asked him as I laughed quietly.

"Nope," I said with a laugh.

"Shit," Jackson swore quietly. "Maybe River does?" he asked Bridget.

"Oh please, like he'd edit _this _gold out," Bridget said with a laugh.

"Fine, fine. See ya later Will!" Jackson called as he ran back toward Bridget and the camera again. "Let's go to The Tavern next," Jackson said, walking inside. "Hey everybody!" he called, everyone's heads snapped up and I smiled. Man, _everyone _is there. "Say hi to Kendra," he said, pointing back to the camera.

There was a chorus of 'hi's' and other unintelligible greetings. "Show her the picture," someone called.

"Oh! Right!" Bridget said, the camera whipping around in a blur and focusing on a fame on the wall. It was the picture of Bridget, Jackson, and I singing on the stage of The Tavern when we were about seven-my Mom has the same one hanging in the living room. "They put it up last week," Bridget said. "They're demanding a reenactment the second you get back," she said, I could practically _hear _her eyes roll.

And with that they exited the diner, continuing to walk around town and force people to say hi as I leaned against Embry and told him about the people and places he was seeing on the camera. Then the camera flashed and it was back to Jackson's front yard. "Alright, that's it for us I guess. Does Dale even know how to work a camera?" he asked himself as I rolled my eyes. No. "Anyways, we love you Kendra and you better come back soon," he said with a grin.

"And bring Embry with you!" Bridget added with a grin. "And if Embry's watching this…," Bridget trailed off as my eyes darted between the TV and Embry-who was grinning in anticipation.

"Don't you dare," I warned through gritted teeth, as if she could hear me.

"Make sure she's taken care of," Bridget said seriously. I narrowed my eyes. No way is that it. "And seriously, I want that body shot, alright hot stuff?"

The screen flickered off as I stared at it with my mouth gaping open, the four other people in the room laughing hysterically. "I am _so _going to kill her…," I muttered to myself as I switched tapes.

I sat back down and Embry wrapped an arm around. "Kendra!" Bobby yelled loudly, making me jump as my brother's face popped up on the screen.

"Bobby," River's voice warned. Bobby stepped away from the camera revealing all three of my brothers outside the barn.

"Hey Kendra look," Dale said, pointing to the barn behind him. "Still standing without you." I grinned.

Bobby walked up and grabbed the camera and walked into the barn with it. "See? The cows are alive too," he said before walking to the other end. "And there's George on the tractor," he said, showing out big green tractor and a figure you could barely make out sitting on it. "And there's the chicken coop," he said, panning on it. "And there's…oh! Well look who it is!" he said in mock excitement. "Our favorite bucket carrier Drew," he said loudly as Drew came into the picture, carrying two buckets filled with water as he headed towards the pig pens. "Drew!" Bobby called.

I groaned and plopped my head down on Embry's shoulder. "That's Drew?" he asked, his eyes carefully assessing the figure on the screen.

"Yep," I told him.

"What're you guys doing?" Drew asked, looking at my brothers and the camera curiously.

"We're making a video for Kendra," River told him, nodding toward the camera.

"Oh," he said, nodding carefully, his eyes flickering to the camera and back.

"You want to say anything?" Bobby asked, his tone neutral. They've been just waiting for him to say the wrong thing.

"Uh, sure…," he said, shuffling closer to the camera. "Hey Kendra. Miss you, hope you come down soon," he said, his eyes darting to the side.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, don't forget to say hi to that Embry kid. I'm sure he's watching this too," Dale added with a sly smile as he wriggled his eyebrows. River gave him a look and Drew's face hardened.

"Actually, I gotta get going. See you guys later," Drew said before grabbing the buckets and heading back toward the pens. There was a moment of silence before Bobby and Dale burst out laughing and River let out a chuckle.

"Hold those buckets up higher boy, you're wasting water," Pappy's voice said from somewhere off screen.

Bobby snickered and turned the camera to show Pappy glaring at Drew as he nodded and kept walking, lifting them higher. Pappy walked towards my brothers and shook his head. "You'd think he'd be able to carry more than two buckets," he muttered to himself, shaking his head as I smiled.

"That's Pappy," I told Embry quietly as I squeezed his arm excitedly. Embry rubbed my thigh.

"Hey Pap, say hi to Kendra," River said, gesturing to the camera.

Pappy smiled at the camera. "Hey honey, you be good up there and come down soon. We all miss you," he told me. "And don't worry, I'll make sure these two boneheads don't open their presents early," he said, whacking Dale on the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey," Dale muttered, rubbing the back of his head as I laughed.

"Your Ma's making lunch in the house," Pappy called as he walked away, back into the barn.

I watched with a grin as my brothers made their way to the house, stopping once to harass Drew and then keep going. "Ma!" Bobby yelled as they opened the door to the house. "We got Kendra vision," he said as he walked into the kitchen, where Ma was standing over the stove, Sadie sitting at the kitchen table, and our dog Daisy laying at her feet.

"Hey Sade," Dale said, ruffling our sister's hair. "Say hi to Kendra," Dale told her.

"Hi Kendra. I miss you," she said with a smile as she waved.

I grinned.

"I'm sure she's waving back," Dale told her with a grin. He turned back to the camera. "Wave back Kendra," he told me sternly. I rolled my eyes and waved as everyone laughed. "Good. Got anything to say Ma?" he asked.

My Mom turned from the stove. "Hey sweetie, I miss you so much. I want you down here by the festival, alright? And if you don't come I'm sending your brothers up to get you," she said sternly. "Oh, and say hi to Embry for me if he's not there," she added with a grin.

"Embry, Embry, Embry. All anyone ever does around here is talk about that kid," Dad said as he walked into the room. "I mean really Kendra? Telling your Ma about him was one thing but then you go and mention him to Bridget and Jackson? The whole town is talking about it," he said shaking his head as he washed his hands.

"Well it's not like there's anything better to talk about around here," Bobby said. "Kate says hi by the way," Bobby added, shooting a grin at the camera. I smiled. I loved Bobby's girlfriend Kate-I actually liked all of my brother's girlfriends.

"And so do the rest of the girls-I'm sure she knows that," Ma said, rolling her eyes. "Oh, and Kendra if you can't figure out how to work the camera just give River a call and he'll talk you through it," Ma added.

"Yeah. And make sure you give The General a once over with the camera. How're those lifts working for you?" Dale asked.

"And introduce to all your friends dear," Ma added. "And make sure you film yourself on Christmas opening the presents-we'll do the same," she told me.

"Love you Kendra," River cut in with a smile.

"Love you! Bye," everyone chorused before the camera shut off.

"Jeez, and we thought _our _town was small," Claire said, shaking her head. "I think the entire town was on this tape," Claire said, looking at me incredulously.

"Close enough," I said with a laugh.

"And you were right Kendra," Sophie said. "Hair gel," she said with a grimace, shaking her head we both laughed.

"So that was Drew?" Claire asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes," I told her.

"Eh, he's not terrible looking or anything but you guys didn't exactly end up on good terms, did you?" she asked with a sly grin.

"How can you tell?" I asked in mock surprise.

"You look just like your Mom," Sophie added with a grin. "Were those three boys your brothers then?" she checked.

"Yeah. The quiet one's River, the one with the camera was Bobby, and Dale was the other one," I told her nodding.

"What's the festival your Mom was talking about?" Embry asked curiously.

"Oh, that's July Fest. It's just like a big party in the town-we have music, food, and fireworks in the park every Friday of that month. I have no clue how it started but we've had it forever," I told him.

"You'll have to bring your video camera to the Christmas party-that's the only way your going to get everyone together at once," Quil said, nodding.

I smiled at them all, nodding. "Kendra?" Embry asked me softly, turning me to look at him.

I gave him a weak smile. "Yeah?" I asked, trying my hardest not to blink.

His eyes searched my face for a minute. He stood up. "We'll be right back," he said, pulling me up with him before I could ask any questions.

"Oh. Alright. Well hurry up before the food gets cold," Sophie said, but Embry was already leading me down the hall and into my room, shutting the door behind him. Sat down on the bed and pulled me down with him and wrapped me in a hug as I let the tears slide down my face as I clutched his shirt.

He pulled to the head of the bed and cradled me in his arms as I cried, burying my head in his chest as he stroked my hair. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him as I sat up a bit to look at his face.

"What? You have nothing to be sorry for," he said, hugging me tighter.

"I shouldn't be crying like this. Not with you here. It's completely-"

"-No, Kendra, you miss them. You can cry whenever you want," he told me, tilting his head down to look me in the eye.

I let out a shaky breath and laid my head on his chest. "Thank you Embry," I whispered as he twined our fingers together.

"Anything for you," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

**Soooo….I know that was really scattered and kind of random and jumbled up-but keep in mind I haven't written anything for fan fiction for a really long time-so go easy on me. **

**1. Alright--I need some cute acoustic guitar songs so I pick what I want Embry to play for her. Any ideas?**

**2. SETH IMPRINT STORY IS UP!! And yes, for everyone who did notice, I changed her name from Lily to Missy. Ooops. **

**3. What imprint story should I update next? I have tomorrow off school for teacher's institute so I'm hoping to update more than once!!**

**FAVORITE LINES? PARTS? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Josh Turner disappointing

Hey soul sister, train

America fuck yeah

Mama mia

Feel good inc. gorrillaz

Killer Queen--Queen


	14. Arry Potta

**Heeeyyyy people!! I have an update for you but first:**

**Someone reviewed me a few days ago, and you weren't logged in and didn't use your username so I hope you read this! Um, I do realize that people from Alabama do have very strong accents but I don't like to write with accents so I apologize if that bothers you. And, I know that the time frame is messed up-but it's kind of all I had to work with. Lol.**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**I Walk The Line--Johnny Cash**

Chapter 13--Arry Potta

I blearily sat up in bed, my eyes wide as I looked around my room in confusion. _Bang, bang, bang!_ "What the…," I muttered as I pushed away the covers. I slowly opened my bedroom door and looked out into the dark hallway. _Bang, bang, bang!_ My head jerked towards Sophie's room as I heard the thumping again. How is she not _awake_ yet.

I crept down the hallway, jumping a bit as I heard the pounding again-only this time, I realized what it was. I quickly walked over to the front door and pulled it open, blinking in surprise when I saw Embry standing on the other side, dripping wet, in nothing but cut off shorts. "Embry, what the _hell _are you doing here?" I hissed, pulling him inside and shutting the door behind me. It's like two in the morning!

"Nothing. Nothing," he repeated breathlessly. He looked worn, but the way his eyes were following me…it was as if he was completely wired. "I just…I wanted to check on you," he said shakily, reaching towards me unsteadily and resting his hand on my waist.

I stepped closer, putting my hand on his arm. "Embry, what's wrong? Why do you need to check on me?" I asked, confused. What the hell made him so shaky?

He shook his head, sucking in a deep breath. "Brady….," he trailed off, wincing. "His girlfriend Andrea showed up at his house about an hour ago…We don't know how it happened but she was…," he stopped, closing his eyes as he tried to control the shake in his voice.

I stepped closer, squeezing his hand. "Is she okay?" I whispered anxiously, knowing it had to be bad for Embry to be reacting like this.

He shook his head. "I don't know. Him and Sam got her to the hospital but they're not family or anything so no one really knows. Everyone's cooped up at Sam's, Emily won't stop baking, Brady won't come out of his room…," he told me quietly.

I looked up at him in confusion. "Embry, if Brady's hurting, what are you doing here?" I asked him quietly. "I mean, shouldn't you be with him right now…?" I trailed off in confusion. I mean, I know how close Embry and all his friends are, so what is he doing here?

He let out a sigh and looked down. "I know, but I just had to check and see…," he said, staring at me with tortured eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he whispered quietly, looking away.

I smiled softly at him, knowing it was an inappropriate time to squeal at the sweetness of this, and wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him pull me tighter to him. "I'm fine Embry," I whispered. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, I was just so scared," he admitted quietly, rocking us back and forth as he buried his head in my hair. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder. "I just kept picturing you instead of her and…," he shuddered, kissing the top of my head.

"Come on Embry, let's go to bed," I said, pulling him into the hallway and then into my room. "Here," I said, holding out a pair of Dale's old sweatpants to him-they should fit and at the least they were dry. He silently pulled them on as I climbed in bed and slipped under the covers next to me, practically pulling me on top of him so we could both fit.

"You better be here when I wake up," he whispered softly to me, closing his eyes.

I softly touched his cheek. "I will be."

………………………………

* * *

NEXT MORNING

"Kendra," that familiar, low voice called again. "Kendra, wake up," he whispered.

I pealed my eyes open and another pair, familiar and warm. I let out a sigh. "What time is it?" I asked quietly.

"It's almost two," he told me with a small smile.

My eyes widened and I sat up. "P.M.?" I asked incredulously.

He let out a chuckle. "Yeah. You have to get to work in an hour," he told me.

"Shit," I muttered, climbing out of the bed and straight into the bathroom. I opened the door and walked back out seconds after it closed. "You better be here when I come back out," I said seriously, pointing my finger at him.

He grinned widely and folded his hands behind his head. "Or what?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"It's best you don't know until it's too late," I said with a grin before walking back into the bathroom.

………………………………

* * *

"Alright, I have to leave now but if you want I can-"

"-You have curly hair?" Embry asked with wide eyes as I walked out of the bathroom. He was laying exactly where I left him, except now my black cowboy hat was sitting on top of his head-it had previously been resting over his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I didn't have time to straighten it," I admitted sheepishly. I always used to leave it curly-but then Drew told me he liked it better straight so I just got in the habit of straightening it…

"You should leave it curly," he said, sitting up as I walked over to him. "I like it," he said, pulling at my hair and watching it bounce around with childish grin on his face.

"I'll see you later I guess," I said, leaning down and giving him a quick kiss.

"Alright," he said with a sigh, pouting slightly. "When do you get off?"

"Around midnight," I told him with a grimace. "But while I'm there, I can see if I can check on Andrea. I'll give you a call and you can tell Brady," I suggested. I just feel so terrible…

He smiled at me. "Thanks Kendra, he'll really appreciate that," he told me.

"See you later?" I said again, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll drop by tomorrow morning and eat your breakfast," he told me with a grin.

"Thanks Em," I said with a grin before walking out the door. He really is adorable…and _that hat. _

………………………………

* * *

AROUND TEN P.M.--STILL AT WORK

I was walking around the second floor of the hospital, popping in and out of rooms to remind friends and family of patients that visiting hours were almost over when I reached room 358, a dark haired woman sitting on the bench outside the door. The occupant of the room: Andrea Fuller. Oh clipboard, thank you for this wonderful piece of information.

"Um, excuse me, Mrs. Fuller?" I asked, stepping closer to the woman.

She looked up, brushing away some tears as she met my eyes. "Yes?"

"Uh, visiting hours are almost over," I told her quietly, watching as she stood up.

She nodded. "Of course, my husband and son are just inside," she said, gesturing to the door.

I nodded, smiling as I opened the door for her. "After you," I said. She gave me a quick smile and walked in ahead of me. "Visiting hours are almost over," I said politely as my eyes swept over the girl on the bed, internally sighing with relief. I had imagined her so much worse…

She had multiple scratches covering the left side of her face-almost reminding me of Emily, and a bandage cover some stitches on her forehead. She had some bruises from what I could see and according to my handy-dandy clipboard she had a large…_hole_, for lack of better terms, in her calf. Honestly, she really wasn't that bad compared to most of the other injuries I've seen today.

Her parents said goodbye and quickly walked out of the room as Andrea seemed to sigh in relief, leaving me, Andrea, and whoever the boy was who was sitting at her bedside.

"Hi, Andrea right?" I asked, taking a couple of steps forward as she nodded. "Brady's girlfriend?" I checked, raising my eyebrows.

She nodded slowly. "Do you know Brady?" she asked, confused.

"No, not yet anyway. But I'm Kendra Madison, you know Embry, right?" I asked, not sure how well they knew each other as she nodded her head. "He's my boyfriend," I told her, trying not let my smile get too big as I sat down on the only chair left in the room. I just love saying that.

"Oh! Really?" she asked, her eyes widening as she looked at me with a new curiosity.

"Yeah, I guess we never had the chance to meet yet," I said, glancing at the boy across the bed. Who the hell is he? I mean, if this is just some guy I will seriously be pissed on behalf of Brady.

"Oh, this is my brother Derek," she said, gesturing to the guy quickly. Oh. Well then…

"Nice to meet you," I said politely, throwing him a smile. That definitely explains why he's practically hovering over her-my brothers would be the exact same.

"You too," Derek nodded quickly, clearing his throat.

"I just figured I'd introduce myself while I was here," I said, standing up. "I just wanted to tell you that Embry and the rest of the boys are _really _worried about you-Emily's practically been having a heart attack of her own. She just won't stop _baking_," I said. Seriously, I got a text from her earlier telling me to drop by to pick up a basketful of muffins…Twice. "So, you're crutches are in the corner," I said, gesturing towards them quickly. "And, just so you know, you only need to have a family member who's over eighteen to check you out-earliest time is five. So…You know, just incase your parents don't get here quick enough for you," I said with a smile before heading out the door, guessing that she'd want to get some sleep now. Plus, I have to make a phone call...

I quickly walked through the halls of the hospital, practically running into the bathroom and into a stall. I quickly pulled out my phone and called Embry. "Hello?" he answered, almost instantly.

"Embry, I just saw Andrea," I told him quickly.

"Is she okay? What happened to her?" Embry asked quickly. "Hold on, I'm at Sam's. I'll put you on speaker," he said quickly. "Alright, we're listening."

"She's doing fine-she was up and talking to me when I went in. I don't know what exactly happened to her because I'm not on her case but she has…I guess you could call it road rash all along the left side of her body, she has a small cut on her forehead, and…well a hole in her calf. She'll just be on crutches for a few weeks but, really, she's perfectly fine," I said, smiling slightly as I heard several sighs of relief.

"Thanks Kendra," Embry said.

"No problem. And if it helps, her brother's not going anywhere," I added, hoping that would ease some minds.

"Derek? Oh thank God," a new voice said-Claire's. "She'll be fine then-he won't let anything happen to her."

"Yeah, it didn't look like he was planning on leaving anytime soon," I said. If he's lucky no one will even notice he's there after hours.

"Thanks for calling, Kendra," Emily said.

"Oh, no problem," I said easily. She seemed really nice.

"I'll talk to you later," Embry said.

"Okay, bye," I said before hanging up with a sigh. _I love you._

………………………………

* * *

"Can you pass me the classifieds, Sophie?" I asked as I reached across the kitchen table, coming up just barely short.

"Sure," she said, pushing them closer to me. Just as I was unfolding the front page the door knob to the front door jiggled loudly. Sophie and I both looked at the door and then each other, not making a move towards the door.

"Hey!" Embry's muffled voice came from the other side. "You guys aren't allowed to lock doors!" he yelled, pounding on the oak as we giggled.

"I got it," I said, pushing my chair back and walking up to the door. "Password," I said with a smirk.

"Uh…is it…'Arry Potta!" he said exclaimed as I laughed.

I pulled open the door. "How did you know?" I asked as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I think the better question is; where is my breakfast?" he asked, giving me quick kiss on the cheek.

"I was actually under the assumption you were supposed to eat mine?" I said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well if you insist," he said, leading me into the kitchen and grabbing the plate that Sophie had left for him on the counter before we sat back down.

"So…Did Brady see Andrea yet?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me and grinned. "First thing this morning," Embry said with a smile.

I let out a quiet sigh of relief. Thank God. "So everything's good between them?" I checked.

"Yep," he nodded.

"Oh good," Sophie sighed. "I was so worried-his Mom called me yesterday-she was so worried about him when he came home after school. He wouldn't even tell her what happened," Sophie said, shaking her head.

"Well, everything's good now. We're all having dinner at Sam and Emily's tonight," Embry added, looking at me. "You want to come with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," I said easily, grinning. "I'll finally get to meet the rest of the boys and Vi," I said happily. I still haven't met Collin, Brady, and Vi.

"Great," Embry said, smiling easily.

**Alright, filler chapter, I know it was short but cute-yes? So…At Sam and Emily's….EMBY'S GONNA TELL HER THE SECRET! BAM! I hope you're all looking forward to it. :D **

**REVIEW!**

**LA PUSH ME OFF A CLIFF WAS NOMINATED FOR AN AWARD! Vote for me today by clicking the link on my profile!! **


	15. Mamma Mia

**Heeyyyy look, I'm updating! Yay! **

**Don't own any of the stuff that I totally obviously don't own…Yeah.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Gimme Gimme Gimme--ABBA (I'm listening to ABBA today for some reason…Idk)**

**Love Your Love The Most--Eric Church**

**Your Smile--Josh Turner**

Chapter 14--Mamma Mia

"I was cheated by you, and I think I know when," I sang loudly as I danced around the living room with the vacuum. Embry had work, Sophie had work, so I was home alone and decided to clean and jam out. Simultaneously.

"So I made up my mind, this must come to an end," I belted out as I twirled around so that I wouldn't get tangled in the vacuum cord. I continued to prance around happily, the hum of the vacuum loud, the music blaring even louder and completely failed to notice the all too amused figure leaning against the door frame, his arms folded, and a gigantic smile on his face.

But I did notice, however, when he wrapped his arms around my waist and twirled me around in circles as I shrieked. "Oh my God, Embry!" I yelled once I realized it was him and not some psycho ax murderer intent on my death.

"Hello Beautiful," he said, twisting me around and gently placing me in front of him. "You sing great, you know that?" he asked breathlessly as he smiled down at me.

"Well thanks, but some warning would've been nice. You know, like knocking or something? But that's just a suggestion," I said, waving my hand dismissively.

"Nah, this way is much more entertaining," he said, leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips. "So…," he trailed off, reaching over and tapping the vacuum off with his foot. "You're cleaning?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," I nodded, confused as to where this was going.

"Well that's boring," he said with a pout. "You want to come over to my house? I have a surprise for you," he said with a grin, clearly thrilled with himself.

I raised my eyebrows. "Surprise? Why?" I asked, confused as I ran a list of important holidays or markers that today could be…Nope. Nothing. Christmas was in a few days but that's really it.

"_Why_?" he asked incredulously, his eyes growing wide. "_I need an occasion now_? I can't just do something wonderful for my amazing girlfriend without it being some kind of important day? What if me doing this special thing _makes _it an important day? Is that acceptable? What if-what if I invent a holiday just for today? I'll call it…Kenbry Day. And on this day you have to spend every single second with me-and no bathroom breaks either-those are just a waste of time: you can hold it," he ranted, his arms flailing around as he explained all of this to me. I just watched, silently amused as he let out a breath, clearly finished with his spiel.

"Alright, I'm finished. Let's go," Embry declared, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door before I could respond. He pulled out the door and ran with me through the rain and to his car-Kelly-before lifting me quickly into the passenger side and running to the driver's. "Here," he said, reaching in the back and giving me a huge gray sweatshirt which I quickly pulled over my head, inhaling the woodsy scent that was Embry.

And then I realized something…that's all I could smell. No old pizza, molding cheese, three week old sock, locker room odor that had previously seemed to envelope the car. "Did you….Embry, did you clean?" I asked incredulously, leaning back over the seat to check the back. It was so…new-looking….and weird.

"I do know how to use a vacuum Miss Madison," he said, rolling his eyes as I sat back down, buckling in.

"Well I was just making sure I wasn't hallucinating or anything," I said innocently as he grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers with a smile.

"That's nice. Really, I appreciate that," he said, rolling his eyes at me with an easy going grin.

"No problem Em," I said, grinning back at him slyly. "So where are we going? Am I even allowed to know?" I asked curiously. I mean seriously, what kind of surprise could Embry possibly have?

"We are going to my house," he said with a smile. I raised my eyebrows at him. "You'll see. I promise you'll love it," he told me happily.

I just grinned and looked out the window, watching it rain as we drove down the quiet streets of La Push. It took almost no time at all for us to pull into the driveway of Embry's adorable little house. "Wanna make a run for it?" he asked with a grin.

"Go!" I said, pushing open the door and running towards Embry's front porch. He scooped me up and carried me up the steps and into the door, setting me down after he kicked the front door closed.

"Come on, we're going in my room," he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall and into his room. He sat me down on the bed and darted towards the closet. I gasped when he pulled his guitar out. "I told you I would practice," he said with a grin before sitting on the edge of the bed, setting his guitar in his lap. "Now, I'm not the best singer or anything but I'm trying," he said sheepishly, his cheeks coloring slightly.

I grinned in anticipation and leaned against the headboard, waiting for him to start. I pulled up my knees and wrapped my arms around them, resting my chin on the top after I kicked my shoes to the floor.

He cleared his throat and started plucking at the strings, an anticipatory smile coming to my face as I recognized the tune: Eric Church's Love Your Love The Most. "I love sleepin' in on Saturdays, and I love college football games. I love not actin' my age, and good barbeque," he sang, my grin widening as I tried to hide my shock at how…how _good _he was.

Finally by the second verse he was looking up from his hands, his eyes meeting mine as he sang. I was almost breathless as he continued to sing, his eyes never leaving mine. I knew I should feel self-conscious as he stared at me, the lyrics matching the intensity of his gaze, but I couldn't. All I could do was try and hold back my tears and try not to smile too widely.

He looked back down as he strummed the final chords of the song. Once it was quiet again in the room, he looked back up at me under his eyelashes, his cheeks even darker than before and gave me another sheepish smile, one corner of his mouth creeping slightly higher than the other. "I love you Kendra. I know we haven't known each other all that long, and you don't have to say it back or anything…I just wanted you to know," he said quietly, his eyes darting away from me after a couple of seconds while all I could do was stare at him.

Then I launched myself across the bed and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his lips to mine. He was surprised at first-that was for sure-but he moved his guitar out of the way and pulled me even closer to him. "I love you too," I whispered, smiling up at him. "Thank you Embry. That was so…I don't even know. It was amazing," I told him breathlessly.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not the best singer or anything…"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously. "Embry, you're amazing!" I told him seriously. I mean, I love Embry's voice just talking but I never even _thought _about how he would sound if he sang. _Swoon._

"Not really," he muttered, looking away, clearly embarrassed. I smiled, for some reason taking a vast liking to seeing this side of Embry-the shy, cute, embarrassed one. It's adorable.

"You are," I told him certainly. "Will you teach me?" I asked with a bright smile, glancing at the acoustic guitar excitedly.

He looked down at me and grinned, pulling me into his lap so that my back was pressing up against his chest. He slid the guitar onto my lap and took my hands, placing them on the guitar. "Sure," he said, kissing my behind my ear. "We'll start now."

* * *

"So what's everyone doing tonight?" I asked curiously as we pulled into the Uley's driveway.

"Well, we haven't all been together for a while now so we figured we might as well, you know?" Embry said, glancing at me as he drove, holding my hand in his lap as he drove. "Everyone but Brady and Andrea should be here tonight-they're pretty much taking the day for themselves," he added.

"Well I'm glad they got everything sorted out," I said, nodding to myself as we hopped out of the car. Embry and I met around the front of the car and held hands as we walked up the front porch, walking right through the front door.

"Kendra!" Claire yelled the instant the door closed behind us. I let go of Embry's hand and met her halfway in a hug. "We need to have a girl's night and go shopping or something," she told me as we grinned. I seriously think Claire and I are going to be ridiculously good friends.

"We should-you should sleepover one night and we can watch a bunch of chick flicks with Sophie," I told her.

"Sounds good," she said, looping our arms together and walking towards the couch.

"_Emily_, Claire just stole my girlfriend," Embry whined loudly as I greeted Alex.

"Sounds like a personal issue to me," Emily said easily as she walked into the living room with Carter on her hip. "Hi Kendra," she said with a smile, pulling me into a one armed hug.

"Hey Emily, how's it going?" I asked.

"Pretty good, I just wanted to thank you again for calling when you did. I'm sure it helped Brady more than you'll ever know just to hear she was okay," Emily told me with a soft grin.

"Nah, Brady's just a baby," Seth said as he walked over, swinging an arm over my shoulders. "Hey Kendra."

"Hey Seth," I said, shooting him a grin.

"Seth, you better get up," Embry said seriously as he stood over the couch, his arms folded as he stared down the eighteen year old sitting next to me.

"Or what?" Seth asked, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"It's best you don't know until it's too late," Embry said, glancing at me with a grin.

"Oh, you better listen to him Sethy," Paul boomed as he walked into the room, Sam following behind him. "Embry can be pretty scary," he said dubiously, a sly grin on his face that pretty much contradicted his previous sentence. It was pretty clear that Paul was one of the most intimidating people I have ever met in my entire life, I mean he's a really nice guy and everything but he's just so…massively scary.

"Ha! Yeah right!" Seth said with a chuckle. "Besides, Kendra needs a _real _man," he said, wriggling his eyebrows at me as I laughed.

Embry just grinned easily as his eyebrows lifted. "Why do you think she dumped Drew's sorry ass? Now get up before I make you get up," Embry said as I grinned at him.

Seth lifted his hands in surrender and stood up, Embry instantly plopping down beside me in his place. "Language Embry," Emily said, walking by and whacking him on the head with the wooden spoon she was holding me. Embry scowled and rubbed the top of his head as I giggled.

"Hi Uncle Embry," Carter said, climbing up on his lap with a smile. "Hi Kendra," he added, grinning at me as I smiled back. What an adorable kid.

"What's up shortie?" Embry asked him, ruffling his hair.

"Nothing," the small boy said with a sigh, swinging his legs as he sat on Embry's knee. "I'm bored."

"Well that sucks. Here, we'll play a game," Embry said, picking him up under Carter's arms and setting him on the coffee table in front of him. I saw him glance at Quil and Quil nod back. "Now, what you do is close your eyes and hold your hands on top of mine," Embry said, adjusting his and Carter's hands as mentioned. "And I want you tell me when you feel my hands leave yours…it'll feel like…this!" he said, his hands flipping up and lightly slapping the top of Carter's. Carter giggled and squirmed around a bit.

"Okay, I'm ready," Carter said excitedly, Embry's hands slipping under his again.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm _really _good at this game," Embry said with a grin.

"I can do it," Carter said, squeezing his eyes shut. "Go!"

"Okay…," Embry said, looking over to Quil and nodding to him. I watched in amusement as Quil leaned over and slapped the top of Carter's hand before quickly leaning back.

"Hey!" Carter yelped, his eyes snapping open as he stared at Embry in shock. "How did you do that?" he asked, completely mystified.

"I'm so fast you didn't even feel me move," Embry said with a chuckle.

"Do it again!" Carter commanded, holding out his hands and squeezing his eyes shut.

Embry laughed. "If you want to," he said, putting out his hands again. Quil leaned over and slapped Carter's hand again.

Embry chuckled as Carter's mouth popped open and he opened his eyes. "Wow Embry, you're really fast," Carter told him, completely awed.

"Yeah. Kendra only dates people who run fast-so I thought I would step it up and have the fastest hands in the wild, wild west," Embry said, whipping his hands around as if he was a sharp shooter-sound effects included.

"Knock, knock," an unfamiliar voice said as the door opened. I looked up to find a dark haired woman carrying a small girl come in the door, a tall gangly looking guy walking behind them.

"Kendra, this is my brother Dane, his wife Les, and their daughter Cassie," Alex said as she walked over, giving them each a hug. "Guys, this is Kendra. Embry's girlfriend," she told them with a smile.

"Nice to meet you-never thought I'd see the day where I met someone who could put up with Embry," Les said, coming over to give me a hug.

"Eh, it's a work in progress," I told her easily as Embry let out a huff. Dane walked over and shook my hand.

"So you know all about-"

"-Hey Les, Dane," Paul cut in quickly. "Can you guys come in the kitchen a second? Emily wanted to show you something," he said.

The couple looked at Emily confusedly as she stood. "Oh, right. Good thinking Paul, I forgot about that," she said, leading the two in the kitchen. "This will just take a second."

"What was that all about?" I asked Embry with a raised eyebrow as everyone went back to their conversations.

Embry shrugged. "No idea," he told me, standing up and grabbing my hand, pulling me up with him. "Come outside with me," he said, pulling me past the kitchen and outside onto a deck that faced the woods. He pulled me down on the steps, sitting next to me as it misted over the trees in front of us, we were shielded by the canopy hanging over us.

"So…what are we doing out here?" I asked curiously, taking one of his hands in both of mine.

"I, uh…I wanted to talk to you about something," he said, his knee starting to bounce up and down. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _That_ is Embry's nervous habit.

"Well what is it?" I asked curiously. "You can tell me, Embry," I said, starting to get worried as he began tapping his fingers on the stairs. "This is bad, isn't it?" I guessed. I mean, what else could make him so nervous?

"No! No, it's not…well, it's not _bad._ Alright, well maybe that's a matter of opinion," he added, almost talking to himself. "But, it's fine. I'm fine with it, everyone else is fine with it so it's-it's fine, really," he told me.

"Embry, just tell me. You're probably working yourself up over nothing," I told him seriously.

"Maybe I am," he said, sounding like he was praying that that was the case. "Okay, so our tribe, we have these legends about where our people come from," he began. "And, it's said that we descend from wolves."

"Wolves?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing as I thought of the massive gray wolf that I was just a hairs breath away from hitting.

"Yeah. And the wolves, they protected our people from these things called the Cold Ones," he told me.

"What are those?" I asked curiously.

"Well, they're like vampires but a little bit different," he told me, almost brushing that question off. "So, it's said that the descendants of the original wolves turn into wolves too to keep protecting La Push. Currently, there are ten wolves in La Push, most of them are actually inside the house behind us right not but one of them…is right here," he said slowly.

I blinked, my mouth opening slightly as I stared at him incredulously. The speed, the temperature, the odd working hours, the food…it all…makes sense now. But how is that possible?

"I know it sounds crazy but I would never lie to you Kendra. I really am a wolf-I'm gray actually when I turn. And Sam, he's our alpha but so is Jake. It's really a long story and I'll explain it all to you la-"

"Oh my God Embry! I almost hit you!" I exclaimed, my eyes growing wide with horror as I jumped up. Both of my hands shot out to his chest and his face, feeling around as my eyes darted everywhere to make sure I didn't touch him at all. "Are you okay? I didn't actually touch you did I? Oh my God, Embry I am so sorry. You just jumped out of nowhere-and thank God Dale put new brakes on the truck. I could've killed you! Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I rambled, running my hand through his hair.

"You're not scared? Or…or mad?" he asked incredulously, cupping my face with his hands.

"Mad? Why would _I _be mad? _I_ almost hit _you. _I practically _ran you over_," I reminded him, completely flabbergasted that he would even think that. "And _scared? _Embry, are you insane? You wouldn't hurt me and it's not like all this is your fault," I said. "Seriously though, the truck didn't hit you?" I checked, putting my hand on his cheek.

"No, no I'm fine," he said, as if he was in a daze. "You're okay with it," he whispered to himself, a smile growing on his face. "You're okay with it," he said, standing up and grabbing me by the waist. He pulled me into the yard and picked me up, twirling me around as we both laughed. He set me down and crushed me against him. "Thank you," he breathed, running a hand through my hair.

"Embry, you don't have to thank me for anything," I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I meant it when I said I loved you and just because you turn into some kind of giant wolf isn't going to change that. Wait, we can still be together, right?" I checked, my eyes widening.

"That's the second part to the wolf thing," Embry said. "We do this thing called imprinting. And, when we imprint we find out…well I guess our soul mates and when I saw you at the gas station, I imprinted on you," he told me quietly.

I swear, if my eyes could grow any wider they would. "Seriously?" I whispered.

He nodded. "Yeah. But if you don't, you know, want that, that's okay. I can't make you stay with me or anything but-" I cut him off, pressing my lips to his.

"I want it Embry," I told him with a grin, and I swear if you could convert how big Embry's smile was to electricity you could light up the entire world.

"Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt this love fest," Quil's voice suddenly sounded, both our heads snapping towards the back door where he was leaning out, several other faces peeking out the windows surrounding him. "But I couldn't help but over hear…you hit Embry with your truck?"

**Haha, see? She reacted very well I thought, eh? **

**OKAY, GO VOTE FOR ME! La Push Me Off A Cliff was nominated so go to my profile and vote! **

*******Go on YouTube, listen to Love Your Love The Most, a cover by Mitch Rossell---It's so good and I imagine Embry's voice more like his! Look it up!*******

**I won't be able to update until next week soooo…what do you want me to update next? Go read the other stories to my La Push Imprint Series! **

**REVIEW! FAVORITE PART? FAVORITE LINE?**


End file.
